Feels like home
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: Dumbledore lui offre la chance de recommencer à zéro, pour briller comme elle le devrait. Anéantie par une déception amoureuse, elle accepte sur un coup de tête. Hermione ne sait pas du tout dans quoi elle s'embarque...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de notre reine JK Rowling. ;D**

Je l'avoue, ceci est une histoire qui m'est venue en ré-écoutant tous les Harry Potter en boucle durant une semaine de vacances de Noël... Je trouve que le personnage de Dubois n'est pas assez exploité, alors je me lance et j'espère que ceci vous plaira. Vous me direz si vous appréciez le prologue, où on ne voit pas Dubois... Quelle ironie, haha!

;

Il y avait un petit vent frais dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore cet après-midi là. Le sage homme était confortablement installé sur la chaise de son bureau, attendant l'arrivée de la plus prisée des étudiantes de Poudlard: Hermione Granger. Un bonbon au citron fondant sur la longue, le directeur avait finalement décidé ce matin que son plan pourrait sans doute fonctionner. Cette idée avait muri durant 6 ans. 6 années où tous les arguments s'étaient entremêlés, particulièrement ceux de Minerva et Severus, à dire vrai. Il avait choisi de s'écouter et ferait part de son idée à cette Née-Moldue qui avait créé tant de discussions enflammées depuis qu'elle avait mise les pieds dans cet établissement scolaire.

Hermione eut l'impression de pénétrer le seuil d'un congélateur. Elle venait tout juste de prononcer les mots « Glace de troll », pouffa un peu, puis reprit constance. Sans vouloir le démontrer, la brunette ressentait présentement un taux incroyablement élevé de nervosité qui faisait trembler la paupière de son œil droit. Le directeur lui présenta la place face à lui, d'un sourire.

« Miss Granger, quel plaisir de vous revoir en un si joli après-midi.

-Mais Monsieur le directeur, il pleut à torrent...

-Je le sais bien, mais pour une première journée de rentrée scolaire, je trouve merveilleux que les plafonds puissent s'exprimer de la sorte. Il ne pleut pas souvent le premier jour d'école, n'est-ce pas?

-Pas dans mon souvenir, non, fit Hermione d'un ton confus.

-Je ne vous ai pas invité pour parler de la météo, Miss Granger, même si ce sujet me tire toujours un petit ricanement ou deux. Non, aujourd'hui, j'aimerais entreprendre une discussion un peu plus importante, si vous me le permettez. »

Elle acquiesça en inspirant un peu trop fortement.

« Depuis votre toute première année, il s'est passé de grandes choses dans votre vie, n'est-ce pas? »

La sorcière hocha la tête, réfrénant un sourire, mais aussi certaines pensées sordides des aberrations qu'elle avait dû combattre. Pas autant qu'Harry, jamais aussi atroces que son meilleur ami, pourtant ces événements restaient les cauchemars de certaines nuits froides et noires.

« Si je vous ai convoqué ici, Miss Granger, c'est pour vous offrir une chance inouïe. Et c'est vous que j'ai choisi car j'aimerais pouvoir changer les choses. Je n'ai pas toujours fait de bons choix et je suis encore assez jeune pour faire plusieurs erreurs. Votre intelligence et votre courage sont les deux qualités que je perçois le plus chez vous, des qualités qui, au fil des années, se sont peut-être un peu perdues dans la gloire et l'émerveillement d'une gente féminine encline au succès. »

Une suspension se fit dans l'air, la jeune femme ne prononça pas un mot. Elle était muette, incapable de discerner l'intention de ce sage homme.

« Avez-vous des rêves, Miss Granger? s'enquit Albus Dumbledore, changeant de sujet brusquement. Des ambitions, des projets?

-Je... »

Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

« Je vous offre la chance de revenir en arrière, de recommencer à zéro. Une nouvelle vie pour vous épanouir et découvrir ce qui vous passionne.

-Je ne peux pas laisser Ron et Harry... »

;

Une bruit dégoûtant ressemblant à une ventouse rattachée à un centimètre restreint de peau. C'était _ça_, son remerciement. Après tous les efforts, tous les encouragements. Après tout, _tout_! Ron et Lavande. Lavande et Ron. Une équation qui ne faisait aucun sens. Qui lui lacérait les entrailles à dire vrai. Jamais Hermione ne s'était sentie aussi délaissée et atteinte par le comportement d'une autre personne... Par celui qu'elle aimait, ou croyait aimer, car pouvait-on tomber amoureuse d'un débile profond?

La seule idée de penser ces mots la fit pleurer davantage. Il n'y avait pas d'issue à cette tristesse. Tout comme un puit sans fond, elle se sentait fondre, se sentait noyée dans un état d'esprit qu'elle avait rarement défié. L'amour était une futilité. Elle n'en avait besoin, n'en voulait plus.

Courant jusqu'à la statue, la brunette hurla presque les mots « Glace de troll », puis monta les escaliers. Elle était essoufflée, mais Dumbledore ne prononça pas un mot à ce propos. Il esquissa un maigre sourire contrit, la contemplant par-dessus ses verres en demi-lune.

« Il est parfois dur de vivre dans l'ombre, n'est-ce pas? »

Hermione pleura. Des larmes qui défilaient devant la prunelle ambre de son regard. Des larmes qui faisaient tanguer légèrement le bureau du directeur. Elle hocha la tête.

« Je... j'aimerais retourner dans le temps, Monsieur.

-Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley ne se souviendront plus de vous. Le seul moyen de ramener le souvenir de vos années serait en prononçant cette phrase, Miss Granger. »

Il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin magiquement scellé pour n'être ouvrable que par elle. Encore une fois, elle se pencha, n'osant regarder cet homme qui lui offrait le renouveau. Renaître de ses cendres, comme un phœnix.

« Avez-vous la moindre question à me poser avant ce grand voyage? »

Hermione fit non de la tête, le regard maintenant braqué vers la prunelle bleue de ce grand et majestueux sorcier. Elle partait vers l'inconnu, incertaine de l'année sur laquelle elle tomberait. Peut-être avait-elle peur, mais la jeune femme décida de ne pas écouter le nœud qui prenait place dans son estomac, mais plutôt les battements incessants de son cœur qui n'attendait qu'une nouvelle aventure.

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que ça vous a plu un minimum. Toutes critiques sont les bienvenues. :)<strong>


	2. 31 août

**Disclaimer: Reine Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais qu'utiliser ces merveilleux personnages pour tenter de créer un semblant d'histoire eheh.**

**Merci pour toutes les alertes et les favoris, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Je suis contente de voir que ce prologue vous intrigue. Alors, sans attendre plus longtemps, voici la suite! Je délire parfois un peu, alors excusez le mélange d'écriture. J'aime le dramatique, mais aussi l'humour, alors euh, ce sera mélangé? Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer, haha. En espérant que ça vous plaira. :)**

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la jeune femme reçut son visage en plein dans la prunelle. Endormie dans une chambre inconnue où un miroir faisait face au lit. Ses boucles brunes étaient toujours aussi emmêlées, ses yeux ambrés toujours aussi pétillants d'intelligence et son corps, aussi mince qu'elle pouvait se souvenir. Le retour dans le temps était toujours difficile sur le métabolisme, encore plus aujourd'hui puisque la sorcière devrait s'installer dans cette ère. Hermione soupira légèrement. Soudainement, un coup à la porte la tira de sa rêverie et elle poussa un hurlement tant la surprise fut grande.<p>

Tom, le sympathique bossu du Chaudron Baveur, passa sa tête à travers la commissure de la porte.

« Mademoiselle Granger, je vous apporte votre déjeuner. »

Parfaitement entraîné pour réagir à chaque réaction possible et imaginable chez un client, Tom ne sourcilla aucunement lorsque la jeune femme se mit à pleurer fortement dans son oreiller. Il déposa la nourriture dans un angle symétrique et à une distance respectable du tas de plume maintenant imbibé de larmes, puis sortit. Hermione réchauffa les œufs environ vingt minutes plus tard et mangea lentement, incapable de tenir une pensée cohérente plus de deux secondes. Elle était seule au monde; cette fatalité était la seule lui sautant aux yeux.

Il y avait dans son cœur un amas de déceptions et elles se chevauchaient.

Heureusement, la jeune femme prit conscience que la fatalité ne faisait pas partie des qualités auxquelles elle aspirait. La sorcière se leva pour trouver une édition de _La Gazette du Sorcier. _Les tentures craquaient, répliques gigantesques de ses jointures qu'elle avait martyrisées un peu plus tôt. Cette habitude peu élégante, à ses yeux, semblait toujours refaire surface lorsqu'un trop grand stress la prenait. Hermione trouva une pile de journaux sur la table du bar et elle déposa l'argent nécessaire devant le barman, extirpant une copie encore chaude.

_31 août 1992. _

Son cœur s'arrêta.

Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça. Albus Dumbledore avait décidément un humour douteux. Elle était revenue quatre ans et quelques mois plus tôt. Hermione devrait se rendre à Poudlard tous les jours, voir Harry de loin vivant toutes ces aventures atroces, sans elle. La sorcière s'enferma dans la chambre lui étant destinée, mortifiée par le flot d'information qui noyait son cerveau. Elle n'était plus amie avec Harry et Ron. Comment feraient-ils pour vaincre les épreuves sans son aide? C'était inimaginable; une torture.

Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir envoyé complètement dans une nouvelle époque? Même le Moyen-Âge lui semblait une option plus plausible et concrète que ce semblant de changement de vie. Non. Elle ne pourrait pas. La brunette ouvrit brusquement les rideaux, contemplant la vie fourmillant autour d'elle. Les silhouettes des sorciers magasinant pour les effets scolaires de leurs enfants, les boutiques illuminées, 4 têtes rousses.

La bile lui monta jusqu'aux lèvres et elle s'enfuit de cette vision fortement douloureuse. Elle ne pourrait pas, elle ne pourrait jamais.

;

Tout était vert. La lumière brillait vivement à travers les fenêtres rectangulaires. Un son continu qui avait la troublante ressemblance des secondes défilant sur l'horloge. Elle s'endormait presque, seule dans son compartiment en direction de Poudlard, tant la monotonie du voyage lui sembla décuplée parce qu'elle n'avait personne avec qui discuter. Hermione avait reçu au matin une lettre du directeur, ce qui la soulagea d'un certain poids, sans pour autant la départir totalement de ses craintes.

Elle serait Hermione Granger, heureusement il n'y avait pas de changement de nom, une Née-Moldue ayant eu la chance de suivre des classes à Beaux-Bâtons durant ses 5 premières années d'études. Le problème étant qu'elle ne parlait pas assez bien français, elle fut transférée à Poudlard pour ses deux dernières années. Tout tenait. Dumbledore lui avait même laissé le nom de certaines informations clés à propos de l'école, dont la moyenne de la mensuration des sorcières y étudiant.

Le seul hic était qu'elle avait peur. Son caractère difficile n'avait pas aidé à ce qu'elle se fasse des amis dans ses propres années d'étudiante. Qu'arriverait-il si elle finissait par croupir sans issue aucune que de compter sur les livres pour l'empêcher de sombrer en dépression? La jeune femme soupira, posant sa tête sur la vitre fraîche. À peu près à cet instant, on cogna à la porte de son compartiment et c'est avec lenteur qu'elle ouvrit. Percy Weasley. Grand, rouquin, Préfet et frère de celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse auparavant dans le futur. Hermione fronça les sourcils sous l'effort mental que lui causa cette courte brèche dans ses souvenirs. Le sorcier esquissa un large sourire franc, un peu arrogant, la détaillant le plus subtilement possible.

« Mon nom est Percy, je suis le Préfet de Gryffondor. Je voulais accueillir personnellement tous les étudiants, mais je ne te connais pas. »

Il referma derrière lui, causant probablement par exprès un rapprochement furtif. Derrière cette profusion de gentillesse se cachait une séduction minutieuse qu'Hermione avait déniché au détour d'une seconde. Elle voulut sourire, mais n'en fut capable qu'en reculant d'un pas. Percy sembla froissé, mais il le dissimula en augmentant davantage le volume de son ton mielleux.

« Tu es nouvelle? demanda-t-il en roucoulant presque.

-Oui, fut sa seule réponse.

-À première vue, je dirais que tu étudiais à Beaux-Bâtons. »

_Et la prochaine chose que tu vas me dire, c'est que je dois être Mi-Vélane. Quel crétin._

« En quelle année es-tu présentement? enchaîna Percy qui appréciait d'être seul avec une nouvelle étudiante, une étudiante qui n'avait pas encore de préjugés sur sa pauvre personne.

-Sixième.

-Je suis aussi en sixième année, quel hasard merveilleux! »

Il applaudit. Un mouvement particulièrement étrange où ses mains se joignirent alors qu'il éclatait d'un rire un tantinet maniaque. Depuis quand avait-il tourné aussi désespéré? Hermione essaya tant bien que de mal de ne pas montrer l'effroi qui croissait dans son estomac. Ron avait raison de ne pas aimer Percy, bon, il y avait des raisons beaucoup plus poussées que l'aspect débile-avec-une-femme, mais présentement, elle aurait préféré ne pas partager la même pièce que ce Préfet zélé.

Un brusque claquement de porte tira Percy de son sourire à saveur de guimauve molle. Une seconde plus tard, il reportait son attention vers Hermione de nouveau.

« Si tu es à Gryffondor, n'hésite pas à me parler. Je suis toujours là pour les étudiants. **Nuits** et jours. Jours et **nuits**. Je pourrais te présenter à tous les gens qui méritent d'être rencontrés, pas que je dise que certains ne le sont pas, il ne faut pas répéter cela à McGonagall. Je suis dévoué à aider tous ceux qui ont besoin de mon aide, quelle qu'elle soit. Tous vos désirs sont exaucés. Tous. »

Une porte claqua de nouveau.

« Je devrais vraiment aller dire à cet importun de retourner dans son compartiment, mais ce serait dommage de couper cette si belle conversation.

-En effet, ajouta Hermione en jouant maladroitement la tristesse.

-D'ailleurs, quel est ton joli nom? »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil pompeux qui la fit rougir de colère. Elle n'était pas une nunuche et malheureusement, étudier à Beaux-Bâtons lui donnerait ce titre bien malgré sa volonté. Le plus outrageant, c'est que Percy ne savait même pas que c'était son alibi, puisqu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Il était soit atrocement nul pour flirter ou un égocentrique imbécile nerveux.

« Hermione... »

L'espace d'un instant, le regard du rouquin se perdit dans le paysage Anglais qui défilait rapidement. Une symphonie de verdure qui remplit la prunelle du Préfet. Il revint à elle en souriant, encore une fois.

« Un nom que j'aurais pu entendre en rêve...

-Percy! »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns entra brusquement, se positionnant face au rouquin. Il était plus grand que Percy, élancé et sa robe de sorcier ne cachait pas ses avants-bras finement musclés. Hermione rougit brusquement, se trouvant sotte de détailler avec tant d'avidité l'inconnu, mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Le Préfet jeta un bref regard de biais vers sa nouvelle convoitise, trouvant dommage de devoir couper court cette séance de séduction qui lui semblait bien entamée.

« McGonagall te cherche partout. Elle m'a demandé de te passer le message que tu devais prévenir les premières années des règles de Poudlard, fit platement le nouveau venu en ne décrochant jamais son regard du Préfet.

-C'est le rôle des Préfets-en-Chef. C'est d'un ridicule! se plaignit Percy en continuant de contempler Hermione à chacune de ses fins de phrases.

-Apparemment qu'ils sont tous les deux enrhumés.

-Enrhumés en septembre, en septembre! Olivier, c'est n'importe quoi. »

Olivier. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi. Elle se mordit la lèvre, contemplant avec encore plus d'ardeur le sorcier. Des sourcils assez fournils et sombres, une bouche bien définie, la peau claire... Soudainement, un souvenir la frappa avec ardeur. Une pluie froide, torrentielle et horrible où monter à balai était littéralement une défiance contre les éléments de la planète. Elle avait lancé un sort pour permettre à Harry de voir malgré la pluie, en enchantant ses lunettes pour être exacte. Olivier Dubois! Elle s'étouffa presque à l'idée d'avoir reluqué l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ou plutôt, l'actuel capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch...

« Percy, je fais juste passer le message. On se revoit au banquet. »

Il lui donna une courte tape sur l'épaule et sourit. Le rouquin se tourna vers Hermione, esquissant un sourire contrit.

« Malheureusement, nos chemins se séparent ici. Nous nous reverrons lors de la cérémonie, bonne chance. »

Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'un Weasley allait l'embrasser sur la joue, mais Percy ne fit que lui serrer le poignet en dressant l'échine. Il avait la description parfaite d'un arrogant timide, ce qui était plutôt contradictoire et surprenant, car jamais Hermione ne l'avait imaginé ainsi. La brunette prit place sur la banquette et enfila sa robe de sorcière, ressentant l'étranglement familier du renouveau. Le premier jour d'école, elle avait ressenti la même chose. Ce besoin immense d'être acceptée, cet irrépressible envie de ne pas être seule. Encore une fois, elle faisait face à sa plus grande peur. Était-ce ridicule? Probablement.

Puis, une deuxième crainte fit surface. Et si elle se retrouvait dans une autre maison? Gryffondor était sa famille.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous êtes emballés par mon histoire car je le suis! :D La suite devrait arriver d'ici maximum 2 semaines. :)<strong>


	3. Tarte à la citrouille

**Disclaimer: Reine Rowling, je ne vole pas vos merveilleux personnages, je les ai simplement kidnappés le temps de cette histoire. Ils ne m'appartiennent, malheureusement, pas. Et ne m'appartiendront, malheureusement, jamais.**

**Je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous d'avoir commenté, aimé et lu mon histoire. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de poster ce chapitre, car je ne suis pas encore totalement habituée au rythme de l'université! Ça viendra un jour. Je vais répondre à chacun d'entre vous dans vos inbox, si vous en avez une eheh. Merci encore une fois de me suivre et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre! :)**

* * *

><p>Il y avait trop de roux dans la salle. Principalement à la table des Gryffondor, sa maison. D'un côté, les jumeaux qui balançaient des blagues en lui jetant parfois des œillades qui se voulaient sensuelles. Hermione trouva étrange de les revoir, mais cette fois deux ans plus jeunes qu'elle. De l'autre, Percy avait réclamé le siège à côté du sien et glissait parfois sa main proche du genou de la sorcière, prétextant qu'il devait se gratter la jambe. La Née-Moldue feignit de le croire chaque fois, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et c'était sans compter la vue de ses deux meilleurs amis...<p>

Du moins, ceux qu'elle crut avoir pour amis. Ron jeta un regard curieux dans sa direction lorsqu'il vit que ses frères lui parlaient avec tant d'engouement, puis l'oublia ensuite pour discuter avec Harry, une vision miniature du sorcier courageux, en pointant Lockhart du doigt avec dédain.

L'homme blond, idiot de service maintenant qu'elle était au courant, avait même eu l'indécence de lui faire un clin d'œil. Hermione avait l'impression de perdre la raison. Personne ne l'avait étiquetée «rat de bibliothèque» pour le moment, alors elle était désirable? La simple mention de Beaux-bâtons entraînait des fantasmes qui n'avaient lieu d'exister auparavant? Enragée par ses propres observations, la brunette ne toucha presque pas sa nourriture, ce qui fit l'émoi chez ses collègues gryffondor; toutes des Lavande Brown qui n'attendaient qu'un ragot pour profiter de la soirée.

« J'ai entendu dire que toutes les filles françaises sont anorexiques, gloussa une blonde du nom de Valencia Tudor, une sixième année.

-Et moi, on m'a dit qu'elles ne portent jamais de soutiens-gorges, ces salopes. »

Les murmures augmentaient en volume et Percy esquissa une grimace qui se voulait compatissante. Il lui tapota aussi l'épaule en avançant son visage proche du sien, promettant de la venger. Hermione sentit son ennui fondre; il était hilarant en chevalier servant hypocrite et mal barré romantiquement. Lorsque le Préfet se tourna vers les filles pour les menacer de les dénoncer, la Née-Moldue remarqua soudainement une présence à sa diagonale.

La silhouette imposante et élancée d'Olivier. Il discutait Quidditch avec une sorcière dont le visage était un délice des anges. Aussi bien dire qu'elle était magnifique et que même Fleur Delacour avait de quoi être jalouse. Ce fut comme un coup à l'estomac.

_La tarte à la citrouille passe mal... Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour que cette soirée soit terminée et que je sois dans mon lit. _

Comme pour mieux l'assommer, l'inconnue se tourna vers elle, tout comme le reste de la table. Hermione sentit tous les regards se tourner vers elle et une nausée effroyable la gagna.

« Est-ce que ça va? s'enquit Fred en lui souriant chaleureusement.

-Je... oui. Pourquoi?

-Tu grognais en fixant Alicia. »

Alicia Spinnet. Hermione ne l'avait jamais remarqué quand elle était en première et deuxième année, curieux... Ses cheveux étaient splendides, longs et son visage n'avait aucune imperfection. La nouvelle baissa la tête, se noyant silencieusement dans son jus de citrouille. Pour se créer une nouvelle réputation, ça commençait mal. Très mal.

« Je... je pensais à... toutes ces idiotes de françaises. J'ai passé les pires années de ma vie là-bas, mentit la brunette en levant de nouveau la tête pour tenter de minimiser les dommages. Désolée de t'avoir fixé Alicia.

-Alors, c'est vrai qu'elles se rasent pas les aisselles? demanda George en ricanant.

-C'est vrai qu'elles sont prétentieuses?

-Et les plages de nudistes... »

Les questions fusèrent de tous les côtés, lui faisant tourner la tête. Olivier esquissa un maigre sourire un peu triste, un peu déçu, puis retourna à sa conversation avec Alicia, qui était sans aucun doute mille fois plus passionnante que des racontars sur Beaux-Bâtons. Hermione eut honte, infiniment honte. Chaque phrase qu'elle disait lors des premiers jours suffirait à forger l'image que l'on se faisait d'elle. À première vue, elle était une plaignante cherchant l'attention et qui grognait lorsqu'elle réfléchissait.

Belle réputation en définitive.

Percy somma le silence à la table, coupant court l'intérêt qu'on avait pour les françaises nudistes poilues. Dumbledore se leva quelques instants plus tard, souhaitant une merveilleuse année à tous. Elle sentit le regard bleu miroitant du directeur flotter en sa direction, ce qui eut le don de la rassurer. Hermione ne serait jamais complètement seule.

;

Le rideau fut tiré et une tête blonde lourdement bouclée vint s'asseoir au bout du lit de la nouvelle. Aux côtés de Valencia Tudor, il y avait une fille aux cheveux noirs et une brunette visiblement maquillée.

« Hermione, c'est ça? »

La Née-Moldue aurait bien aimé faire semblant de dormir en cet instant, plutôt que d'être allongée avec un livre sur les potions avancées ouvert. Satané perfectionnisme. Elle hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que tu aurais envie de parler avec nous plutôt que de lire? »

_Non, plutôt mourir. _

Elle esquissa un sourire invitant en intimant les deux autres filles de prendre elles aussi place.

« Parles-nous de Beaux-Bâtons, fit la brunette dont la moue peinturée de rose fuchsia luisait presque sous le faible éclairage de sa baguette.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup à dire. Toutes les filles sont magnifiques, elles sont très compétitives et se battent pour les sorciers parisiens... On apprenait beaucoup sur la métamorphose et...

-Tu as un petit ami là-bas? la coupa Valencia en scrutant chaque détail chez Hermione pour mieux la jauger.

-Pas quand j'ai emménagé.

-Tu es si belle, j'aurais cru que... poursuivit la blonde.

-J'en ai eu, plusieurs, bluffa la Née-Moldue, craquant sous la pression. Mais pas quand je suis partie. Ma relation était terminée depuis... 2 mois. »

Les sorcières gloussèrent en posant leurs mains sur son poignet. Il y avait une aura invitante et repoussante en elles. Hermione se dit que maintenant que le mensonge avait éclaté, aussi bien jouer les idiotes manipulatrices et croqueuses d'hommes... Pour changer de vie, elle changerait de vie!

Mais d'un autre côté. Elle n'était pas comme ça et ce genre de filles lui avaient toujours donné la migraine.

« Le sexe est différent avec les parisiens ou les anglais?

-Je n'ai pas encore eu de relation avec un anglais, répondit Hermione sans ciller.

-Percy est très intéressé par toi, en tout cas... laissa glisser la brunette qui se nommait Emma. On l'a vu parler très très sérieusement avec Pénélope après la cérémonie. »

Pénélope Deauclaire, la petite amie de Percy. Hermione se souvint soudainement de Ginny lui racontant les lettres interceptées entre ces deux amoureux transis. Un souvenir qui s'effacerait un jour, puisqu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

_Je vais m'ennuyer de Ginny._

Le Préfet avait donc joué dans le dos de son amoureuse... Décidément, il était bien plus hypocrite qu'elle l'eut cru. La Née-Moldue se sentait étrangement prise entre plusieurs réalités, ne sachant plus laquelle croire. Puis, elle fit son choix. Aux yeux de tous, elle serait cette fille intéressée par les potins et les garçons, mais jamais Hermione n'oublierait sa passion pour les connaissances. Puis, Harry et Ron. Comment feraient-ils sans son aide pour survivre à toutes ces épreuves?

Puis, le jeu d'échec, la plante tueuse et les clés lui revinrent en tête. L'année dernière, ils avaient survécu, sans elle. Peut-être n'avaient-ils jamais eu besoin d'Hermione Granger... La sorcière refusa d'y croire.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, le chapitre continuait après cela, mais je trouve que j'avais bien laissé entendre mon point. :) Cela signifie simplement que vous aurez une suite plus vite, étant donnée qu'elle est déjà pratiquement toute écrite eheh. J'espère que ça vous plaît pour le moment et que ça continuera de vous plaire! Toutes critiques constructives sont les bienvenues. ;D<strong>

En réponse à la review anonyme de « anyway »:

Merci beaucoup pour ta review et en effet, nous sommes lors de la deuxième année de Ron et d'Harry. On ne peut rien te cacher à toi, haha, il y aura bel et bien la chambre des secrets. Quant à savoir si Hermione aura son mot à dire... Je ne vends pas la mèche. ;)


	4. La Grande Salle

**Disclaimer: Dois-je vous rappeler que notre Reine a inventé ces merveilleux personnages et je ne fais pas partie de ce processus?**

**Voici la suite, que je n'ai pas posté dimanche comme je l'avais promis... Frappez-moi, je vous en donne le droit. Je pensais avoir un autre type d'autobus pour mon retour de vacances dans ma ville natale et il était définitivement trop confiné pour que je puisse écrire la fin. J'étais déçue. BREF. Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. :)**

* * *

><p>Hermione entra en trombe dans le bureau de Dumbledore, posant la paume de ses mains sur le bois foncé, un air presque dément luisant au creux de la prunelle de ses yeux.<p>

« Juste deux jours que je suis à Poudlard à vivre ma nouvelle existence et déjà, tout est gâché. Bravo, Albus! »

Un petit sourire s'esquissa à la mention du prénom.

« Quel est le problème, Miss Granger?

-Comme si vous ne le saviez pas. Neville Londubat est mon problème. »

Le directeur eut un petit rire presque mignon, mais la Née-Moldue n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Elle prit place sur la chaise faisant face à celle de Dumbledore et s'appliqua à tourner une boucle brune autour de son annuaire.

« Je pensais que la vie de Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley vous était importante, glissa le vieil homme doucement.

-Bien entendu que je les veux vivants, s'écria-t-elle. Ils me manquent... »

Sa voix avait craqué légèrement et pour contrer le malaise qui croissait au creux de son estomac, elle leva davantage le menton. Pleurer devant ce grand savant ne faisait pas partie de son idée du courage. Quoique Dumbledore devait avoir vu bien pire qu'une jeune femme s'effondrer en larmes sur son bureau... Elle ne laissa aucun résidus émotif paraître, gardant toujours la tête haute.

« Ils me manquent terriblement, mais les ragots que j'ai entendu ne me plaisent pas du tout. Comment est-ce possible que Neville Londubat ait sauvé leur vie en leur parlant de l'importance de l'immobilité devant la «plante constrictor»? Comment est-ce possible qu'il soit leur nouveau meilleur ami? Comment est-ce possible qu'on parle de lui comme de...

-Neville est un héros, Miss Granger. Il a toujours été passionné par la botanique et ses qualités à ce niveau sont bien plus mises en lumière dorénavant.

-Je... J'imagine que c'est mieux ainsi.

-Ce n'est pas une question de mieux ou de moins bon. C'est la réalité à présent. Il faudra vous forger une vie bien à vous, des rêves et des réussites. »

Curieusement, ces mots ne firent aucun bien à la plaie qui lui semblait fatale en plein milieu de son cœur. Il était impossible que Neville Rappel-tout Londubat ait pris sa place... Les morceaux ne s'emboîtaient pas. C'est la lèvre tremblante qu'elle remercia le directeur pour son temps et sortir, prenant la direction du dortoir pour réfléchir.

Aujourd'hui était une journée incroyablement étrange. Hermione Granger manqua son premier cours à Poudlard et fit perdre à sa maison des points, et cela sans user de bravoure illégale.

Étrange.

;

Elle reçut un regard brûlant de Gilderoy Lockhart et sut qu'elle allait recevoir une nouvelle horriblement gluante de bons sentiments. Le blond se leva, jetant sa cape avec prestance derrière son épaule, puis lorsqu'il revint au point qu'il fixait, il envoya des baisers soufflés à toute demoiselle le regardant. Quelques soupirs enfiévrés, des reniflements dédaigneux masculins. Hermione vit du coin de l'oeil qu'Olivier venait tout juste de lever les yeux au ciel, fronçant à peine ses narines.

_Adorable. Non, reviens sur Terre. Oh, qu'il est beau quand il place la fourchette entre ses canines pour mieux mastiquer les pommes de terre... Oh. _

« Miss Granger. Il m'a été annoncé que vous aviez manqué ma classe, fit Lockhart d'un ton chantant.

-Quoi? s'étrangla Percy, la langue sortie dans un élan dramatique effroyable.

-Cela ne peut continuer, bien entendu il y aura punition. Vous serez en retenue, avec moi, à 7 heures ce soir.

-Ça ne peut être Hermione, il doit y avoir une autre Miss Granger, poursuivit Percy en jetant un regard bref sur l'ensemble de la salle. Je vais trouver la coupable pour vous, Professeur Lockhart.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Monsieur Weasley. Il n'y a qu'une Hermione Granger, une seule et unique. »

Si ce ne fut de son besoin vital de ne pas avoir l'air ridicule de nouveau devant le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, la sorcière aurait probablement recraché sa bouchée de tourte au saumon. Avoir su que le titre de bimbo de Beaux-Bâtons entraînerait de telles conséquences, elle s'y serait fortement opposée.

Lockhart la darda d'un regard lubrique et s'éloigna, marchant tel un roi d'une contrée d'hommes stupides. Dès qu'il fut de nouveau à la table des professeurs, le Préfet de Gryffondor se retourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Ma petite vélane, il ne faut plus jamais faire cela. Professeur Lockhart est un maniaque de la gente féminine... Qui sait ce que sa retenue pourrait véritablement être...

-Lors de ma retenue, il m'a fait retirer ma cape et l'a brûlé sous mes yeux... Il se léchait les lèvres, est entré en transe et s'est mis à danser autour de moi en hurlant des noms de sorcières posant sur le _Sorcier Mâle Hebdo, _fit Alicia d'un ton chevrotant.

-Je le savais! hurla Percy en se levant, délaissant derrière lui une assiette encore pleine.

-Il est d'un ridicule... pouffa la jolie joueuse de Quidditch en regardant Olivier, qui se tordait le ventre de rire.

-Mon frère est un idiot, il va devenir fou un jour. »

À ces mots, une version miniature d'un rouquin dont elle avait été amoureuse s'empara de l'assiette de son aîné. Il posa rapidement un regard sur la Née-Moldue, fit un sourire gêné et retourna à son occupation première, à savoir une conversation fascinante avec Neville Londubat. Le même Neville qui n'avait plus rien du petit enfant délaissé. Il avait un petit fan-club, moins grand que celui auquel avait droit Harry, mais tout de même! Elle n'avait jamais eu de regards impressionnés à son égard, jamais.

Puis, une voix détona. Nouant ses intestins et lui donnant quelques sueurs froides, étrangement délicieuses.

« Harry, oublie pas la pratique demain 16h! »

Olivier. Elle se permit un petit mouvement de la tête pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Il avait une jolie bouche... finement dessinée. Hermione ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, pas à Poudlard. Le sorcier avait une beauté délicate, rare. Des sourcils assez foncés contre sa peau claire qui n'attrapait jamais le soleil. Un regard franc, un sourire un peu malicieux et une passion incommensurable pour le Quidditch. Un trait qu'ils avaient en commun.

Pas le Quidditch, mais la passion. Jamais elle n'oublierait les livres, leur parfum qui enivrait son cerveau. Une nouvelle lecture la faisait trembler et augmentait les battements de son cœur.

Dommage qu'ils ne se parlent pas. Pourtant, Percy collait toujours aux basques d'Hermione et tous deux étaient amis. Ils avaient de longues conversations autour de l'âtre. Peut-être devrait-elle se joindre à eux après la fin du souper... Puis, un nuage noir lui traversa l'esprit. Sa retenue.

;

Elle était assise aux côtés du professeur blond, attendant qu'il commence officiellement la retenue. Il ne cessait de reporter le début du marathon des signatures d'autographe, ce qui eut le don d'enrager la Née-Moldue.

« Ça ne saurait tarder Miss Granger. Et puis, quand on est en bonne compagnie, le temps file sous nos doigts, n'est-ce pas? »

Son sourire sirupeux eut le don de l'ennuyer davantage. La brunette posa sa tête contre le bureau, inspirant et expirant en vitesse pour passer le temps. Puis on cogna à la porte. Lockhart soupira et se rendit pour ouvrir. Des pas glissèrent dans la classe, une chaise fut tirée, un fessier posé sur celle-ci et un étudiant se joignit à la retenue. La sorcière n'en avait rien à faire et ne lèverait la tête qu'à la mention du début officiel de la corvée.

« J'espère que ton somme est plaisant, petite française.

-Je ne suis pas petite et encore moins fran... elle coupa sa propre phrase, perdant usage de son riche vocabulaire en réalisant que la personne se moquant d'elle était définitivement plus grand que sa petite silhouette.

-Bon, suffit. Monsieur Dubois, vous allez me copier une centaine de fois _«Je ne ferai pas un tour de balai trop proche de la fenêtre des dortoirs.», _tandis que moi et Miss Granger s'occuperont de répondre à mon très large groupe d'admiratrices. Et admirateurs, car je ne discrimine pas les hommes me trouvant séduisant. »

À nouveau, un regard au ciel et un froncement des narines à peine perceptible. Un tic qui le rendait unique. Hermione se trouva romantique à en vomir. Elle commença à recopier la signature du professeur, le cœur se débattant si fort qu'elle le sentait même faire trembler ses mains. La brunette jetait parfois de petits coups d'œils en direction du sorcier . Même concentré à la tâche, il ne perdait pas ce petit air qui faisait de lui un un chef d'équipe honorable.

Au même instant, il leva la tête pour soupirer et croisa son regard. Un duel qui dura quelques secondes, car il était mauvais perdant et ne pouvait perdre le moindre défi. Elle baissa la tête, rosissant des pieds à la tête. Un rire délicat dansa au-travers de la pièce. Un rire qui illumina le visage d'Hermione.

Lockhart gâcha le moment en raclant sa gorge violemment. Il tapota l'épaule de la Née-Moldue en souriant faussement.

« Il y a encore des centaines de lettres en manque d'autographe, très chère. Hop hop hop! »

Il allait poursuivre son monologue égocentrique, mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée impromptue de McGonagall qui ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe fortement. Elle avait le visage froid, pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude. Aussitôt, un terriblement pressentiment enserra la gorge d'Hermione.

« Professeur Lockhart, nous aimerions votre avis sur un incident d'une importance capitale.

-Mais bien sûr! Je crois que Miss Granger et Monsieur Dubois sauront attendre mon retour, alors que je serai en importante mission. Je vous offrirai tout mon savoir. »

La directrice de maison eut un pincement infime des lèvres, démontrant tout son dégoût à l'anglaise, puis elle tourna le dos aux deux étudiants. Gilderoy sortit en se déhanchant.

Hermione se doutait de la nouvelle qui se répandrait d'ici peu. Elle se doutait des conséquences de l'événement et aussi des horreurs qui se trameraient sous peu. La sorcière aimé être à la place d'Olivier présentement, la tête levée en sa direction, un sourire presque arrogant sur les lèvres, une phrase en suspend dans les airs, encore le seul amour du Quidditch dans l'âme et aucune inquiétude. Elle aimerait ne pas savoir ce que McGonagall avait vu. Elle aimerait ne pas revoir le sang, mêlé à l'eau.

Mais ces souvenirs ne s'effaceraient jamais.

Le rire tonitruant du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch éclata dans la salle, une minime rougeur parcourant les joues du séduisant jeune homme.

« C'est très gênant parler de ça, mais Percy m'a dit qu'il allait te demander de sortir avec lui. Je pensais partager la bonne nouvelle, même s'il me l'a formellement interdit. »

Elle feignit un sourire joyeux, mais son âme ne fit que s'enfoncer. Bonne nouvelle? Sortir avec Percy Weasley? Olivier Dubois ne vivait pas sur la même planète qu'elle.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MALHEUR, je suis cruelle et je ne ferai pas de cette année un monde merveilleux de calinours. Oupsi. Pour ça, il faut lire mes drabbles, eheh, qui s'en viennent sous peu. J'adore l'amour romantique grandiose et quétaine comme tout, mais aussi quand c'est compliqué. Alors bon, j'espère que personne n'a envie de m'étrangler. Si c'est le cas, prenez un petit numéro, haha. La suite sous peu! :)<strong>


	5. Le Roux

**Disclaimer: Peut-être qu'un jour je vais me réveiller et être dans le corps de JK Rowling, par un quelconque acte de sorcier, mais tant que ça ne sera pas arrivé, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiendra pas! Versons une larme. **

**Wow, je suis fière de moi, je poste deux jours plus tôt que ce que je pensais. Ma note d'auteure sera très courte cette semaine, je tiens seulement à tous vous remercier, du fond du cœur, de l'intérêt que vous portez à ma fic. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de visites et de favoris. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Sans plus tarder, voici la suite. :)**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Hermione traversa le tableau de la Grosse-Dame, elle sut que tous les Gryffondors seraient en effroi et discuteraient des événements venant de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. L'heure du souper était tout juste passée. Le soleil était depuis longtemps ensommeillé, il est vrai, mais l'heure n'était pas tardive. Pourtant, même s'il n'était ni tard et même s'il ne faisait pas froid, la Née-Moldue frissonna. Au travers de cette pagaille, Percy hurlait aux plus jeunes de ne pas s'inquiéter, suivi de près par une jolie Préfète dont le nom ne lui revenait pas. Ils gesticulaient tous deux avec véhémence, mais rien ne parviendrait à calmer les jeunes, et moins jeunes, sorciers.<p>

La brunette fixa le vide, pensant au moment qui serait opportun pour fouiller la chambre de Ginny. Dans ce chaos, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver la minuscule rouquine. Elle se souviendrait toujours du moment où Harry lui avait raconté les mois qu'elle avait manqué alors qu'elle était pétrifiée...

Un nouveau frisson lui glaça le sang. Le basilic allait-il encore s'en prendre à elle?

Il y avait de fortes chances, oui. Car elle restait une sang-de-bourbe. Elle restait un raz-de-bibliothèque, que les autres étudiants soient au courant ou non. Et surtout, jamais Hermione ne se priverait d'une aventure. Du coin de l'œil, la sorcière aperçut la chevelure orangée de Ron, puis les cheveux en pétards de Harry, puis pour conclure le portrait, un Neville l'air chagriné. Elle se dit que la dernière fois, ils avaient été accusés par Rogue, était-ce le cas aujourd'hui? Ils ne pouvaient avoir été défendus par Lockhart, puisque Harry n'avait pas été en retenue.

Soudainement, l'étudiant le plus connu de tout Poudlard se tourna et croisa son regard. Une seconde, un échange éclair, mais qui chamboula la jeune femme. Aussitôt, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait le laisser affronter la chambre des secrets.

La méthode employée pour le tenir loin des problèmes, elle ne l'avait pas encore trouvé. Jouer à l'ange gardien faisait son affaire. Dans l'ombre, elle protégerait ses meilleurs amis. À la vie à la mort.

;

Malgré le boucan l'entourant, Hermione n'avait trouvé la force de monter dans son dortoir et d'endurer Valencia et ses gloussements incessants. Endormie sur la chaise tout près du feu, elle se mit à grelotter dans les environs de minuit. Elle se retournait sans cesse dans son sommeil. Une ombre traversa la salle commune, s'arrêta pour contempler la brunette un instant. La réveiller serait stupide, mais elle venait de prononcer son nom et la curiosité devenait vite malsaine. Plutôt que de troubler ses rêves, une action toute simple fut esquissée. Déposer la cape portée sur le dos, s'attarder sur les cils longs et fournils de la sorcière et s'esquiver, avant de ne causer le réveil.

;

Le premier visage qu'elle vit en se réveillant fut celui de Percy. Un gros plan de ses taches de rousseurs n'était pas exactement le portrait qu'elle désirait avoir pour démarrer le matin. Il se mit à rire lorsqu'il remarqua que sa conquête venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Hermione, bon matin. Nous sommes samedi. Je me suis dis que nous pourrions déjeuner ensemble. »

_Mais quel con. _

Une chose à savoir sur la Née-Moldue, elle n'avait pas le sommeil facile, et donc le réveil difficile, contrairement à l'idée que l'on se faisait autrefois d'une Hermione déjà attablée à la bibliothèque dès le lever du jour.

Puis, elle remarqua que quelqu'un avait posé une cape contre son corps durant la nuit. La sorcière fronça les sourcils, se demandant si le rouquin avait été le galant homme la sauvant de la congélation. Bien entendu, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

« Est-ce que tu m'as enveloppé dans ta cape la nuit dernière? demanda la brunette d'un ton soudainement plus doux.

-Malheureusement non, je croyais que c'était la tienne, ma petite vélane.

-La cape n'est pas du tout de ma grandeur, Percy, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je suis plutôt petite. »

Et à ce moment, le Préfet fit une chose très étrange, il se mit à rougir. Tortillant ses mains en un nœud de chair, le fils Weasley se mit à rire nerveusement. Hermione se souvint soudainement qu'Olivier l'avait prévenu des sentiments de son ami, Percy s'apprêtait-il vraiment à lui déballer ce qu'il ressentait un samedi matin dans la salle commune? Il se racla la gorge et se tourna pour plonger son regard dans celui ambré de la Née-Moldu.

« Hermione Jane Granger.

-Percy, j'ai une petite question.

-Oui? fit-il en clignant des yeux langoureusement.

-Comment cela se fait-il que tu connaisses mon nom complet?

-Ah..une..petite..fouille..chez..Dumbledore..euh.. »

Il avait marmonné, mais elle avait foncièrement compris qu'il avait cherché à dénicher des informations à son sujet. Probablement pour savoir si elle avait menti sur ses origines et tout ce baratin. La sorcière était enragée, mais elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Je voulais te demander si tu voudrais bien...

-Oh, ma cape! Je vais la reprendre si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Et Olivier retira toute chaleur des jambes d'Hermione et tout sang de son visage. Il était cerné, mais tout de même pimpant d'énergie. Ses yeux avaient une étincelle de lumière qui ne le quittait pratiquement jamais. Il esquissa un rictus chaleureux, opposé complet du rictus cruel de Marcus Flint son ennemi de toujours. Le joueur de Quidditch ne sembla pas avoir remarqué que Percy avait baissé la tête, soit en colère soit intimidé, la sorcière ne parvenait pas à voir son expression faciale.

« C'est assez frais ce matin et je comptais pratiquer un peu, pour me changer les idées.

-Dubois, dis-moi pourquoi tu as recouvert Hermione de ta cape durant la nuit. Que faisais-tu? »

Son petit ton condescendant de Préfet en cavale avait refait surface. Elle crut même qu'il allait sortir un carnet et une plume pour noter tous les détails de l'alibi de celui qu'il disait être son ami. Mais Percy n'avait pas vraiment de sentiments profonds et viscéraux. Il devait inspecter la vie de la fille qu'il disait aimer, il plaçait les règles avant l'importance de son amitié. Heureusement, Olivier ne sembla pas troublé plus qu'il faut par l'analyse poussée. Il s'exprima d'un ton franc, quoi qu'il baissa la tête.

« Je suis allé faire un tour de balai. Me changer les idées.

-Tu te changes pas mal les idées ces derniers temps, Dubois. Une raison en particulier? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... Je suis une tombe.

-Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de mourir avant d'avoir la coupe, Percy. »

Toujours une pointe d'humour pour ne pas noyer la conversation. Hermione posa un regard attendri sur Olivier, qui ne fit pas l'éloge de ce geste s'il l'eut remarqué.

« Personne ne peut assurer que cette « Chambre des Secrets » n'est pas une pure invention. Probablement un étudiant du quotient intellectuel de Peeves qui s'amuse à faire des frousses à tout le monde...

-Si tu le dis Weasley. »

Il esquissa un maigre sourire pour se retirer amicalement de la discussion. Lorsqu'il franchit le portrait de la Grosse-Dame, Percy se retourna aussitôt vers Hermione, l'air énervé. Son sourcil droit tremblait légèrement. À peu près à cet instant, Alicia descendit de son propre dortoir, trottant vers l'extérieur. La Née-Moldue sentit son estomac s'alourdir et le repas de la veille lui revint en mémoire avec un peu trop de lucidité. Ne pas vomir de jalousie. Pourquoi ressentait-elle avec tant de violence? Un mystère qu'elle ne chercherait pas à résoudre, pas maintenant.

Le rouquin posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brunette, cherchant à regagner son attention.

« Alors, tu veux sortir avec moi, oui ou non? »

Moment fatidique. Elle tourna la tête, pour l'observer un instant.

Valencia serait fière d'elle... et sa réputation de croqueuse d'hommes serait perpétuée. Mis à part qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour Percy, la majorité des arguments se tournaient vers le côté positif de la force. Il était de la famille Weasley, ce qui était un bel aspect chez ce prétendant...

Elle avait du mal à trouver la conviction nécessaire qui l'amènerait à embrasser les lèvres roses de Percy, pour donner réponse à sa question. Elle avait du mal à s'imaginer dans une relation amoureuse avec un égocentrique rêvant de pouvoir. Elle avait du mal à ne plus penser à la trahison de Ron. Elle avait du mal à détacher ses pensées de la fine bouche d'Olivier et de ses yeux qui crevaient son âme chaque fois qu'ils se posaient tout près d'elle. Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle se torturait pour des âneries, quand il lui fallait encore dénicher le journal de Tom Jedusort pour tenter de le détruire...

« Oui, Percy. »

* * *

><p><strong>J'accepte les coups de poing seulement par review, haha. Mon ''storyline'' est déjà tout écrit, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas de la torture improvisée. 8D Je ne pense pas que ça vous rassure, eheh.<strong>

**Bon, court chapitre signifie SUITE PLUS VITE. Oui oui. Hermione trouvera-t-elle un moyen de détruire le journal et donc d'empêcher Harry de se mettre dans le pétrin? A-t-elle des sentiments pour Olivier? (ON SE DOUTE DE LA RÉPONSE, hin hin, ou pas) Percy est-il un trou-de-cul? **

**J'espère que ma fic ne vous déçoit pas, car je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. :)**

**Merci encore de me lire, je vous aimeuh. **


	6. Histoires de Quidditch

**Disclaimer: Je pleure encore aujourd'hui car l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient encore et toujours à ma Reine JK Rowling et non pas à moi. **

**Me voici me voilà, avec une suite postée presque une semaine après... Pas mal pas mal, n'est-ce pas? J'écris vraiment très lentement, je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi, mais j'ai un lent débit d'écriture. Ouais. Moi aussi je virerais folle à la lenteur que va ma fic, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas haha. **

**Autre chose, j'ai remarqué que personne n'a écris de fic sur Hermione et Olivier en français depuis... très longtemps. J'espère que mon travail inspirera des auteurs car ce couple est sous-alimenté! Bon, je me tais et voici la suite. :D**

* * *

><p>L'embrasser était probablement l'action la plus étrange de ce monde. Comme on aurait pu le croire, il pinçait des lèvres en bougeant la bouche. Percy avait une fois tenté de la mordre, croyant peut-être que les filles de Beauxbâtons aimaient embrasser avec fougue... Hermione n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de s'humidifier les lèvres toutes les trois secondes, comme pour assurer un glissement plus efficace. Tout était compté au quart de tour et il n'offrait à la Née-Moldu jamais plus que trois minutes de baiser, ce qui pouvait parfois sembler extrêmement plus long.<p>

Cependant, il y avait un avantage à sortir avec Percy Weasley. Il la traînait toujours partout où il se trouvait, sauf à la salle de bain et lors de ses rondes, mais ça... Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait maintenant la chance de passer beaucoup de temps avec Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George, Lee et... Olivier. Tous ces passionnés de Quidditch illuminaient toujours la table de leurs histoires rocambolesques et le premier match officiel approchait à grands pas. Un soir, le Préfet fut appelé pour surveiller une retenue d'urgence, McGonagall étant convoquée au bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione se retrouva donc catapultée seule dans cet univers amusant et nouveau.

Elle n'était plus forcée d'acquiescer quand Percy levait le ton ou de rire à ses blagues minables. La sorcière redevenait ainsi un peu l'adolescente qui avait suivi Ron et Harry toutes ces années... Elle faisait discrètement l'étalage de ses connaissances, essayant de pas étouffer les autres. Rire à gorge déployée, observer Olivier du coin de l'œil et le sentir parfois poser son regard sur les angles de son visage. Tout allait bien, rien ne pouvait gâcher l'instant.

Le Capitaine de l'équipe Quidditch passa son bras autour de l'épaule d'Hermione, ne semblant pas prendre conscience de l'image qu'ils reflétaient tous deux à la présente seconde. Le fait que les joues de la brunette devinrent cramoisies n'aida pas la cause.

« Dubois, fais attention de ne pas kidnapper la petite amie de mon frère, fit George à la blague, un sourcil relevé presque en la forme d'un point d'interrogation.

-Percy n'est pas du tout du genre à partager, même quand nous étions bébé il gardait tous les jouets pour lui, renchérit Fred d'un ton moqueur.

-Hermione vient de Beauxbâtons, elle a dû jongler avec plus d'un amoureux à la fois, fit une voix féminine provenant du fond de la pièce.

-Oh, Valencia, toujours aussi délicate à ce que je vois, murmura Angelina en levant la tête avec hargne.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle utilise Weasley juste pour gagner en popularité chez... ses amis. »

Olivier ne retira pas la main qu'il avait posé nonchalamment, mais jeta un regard dur dans la direction de cette blonde qui n'avait rien de Gryffondorien outre l'affront immense dont elle faisait preuve chaque jour. Hermione, cependant, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait cherché cette réputation, les ragots et la cruauté venaient avec. Comment fut-il possible qu'elle croit un seul instant que Valencia ne se retournerait pas contre elle?

« Sors d'ici avant que je t'arrache les yeux. »

Alicia venait tout juste de se lever, le poing en l'air et les sourcils froncés à un point tel que tout son visage disparaissait sous l'effet de la rage. Valencia ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea vers la sortie, ne laissant pourtant pas disparaître tout son mépris. Elle se permit même de faire un clin d'œil langoureux à Olivier, profitant de la situation pour refroidir complètement l'ambiance de la salle commune. Lorsque la joueuse de Quidditch reprit place sur le divan, elle baissa la tête et se mit à sangloter, dissimulant son visage derrière un voile de cheveux. Angelina posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son amie, lui murmurant que tout irait bien.

« Un jour, elle va payer, fit Angelina à voix basse.

-Je suis tellement désolée, ajouta Hermione, complètement déboussolée.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hermione. Ça date d'il y a plus longtemps que cela. Valencia a manipulé l'amoureux d'Alicia l'an passé. Elle l'a séduit et entraîné dans le mensonge. Il la voyait tous les soirs où il disait être soit en retenue, soit à la bibliothèque. Avec le Quidditch, nous n'avions jamais le temps de le voir et sa tromperie ne pouvait être découverte, mais un soir, la pratique fut annulée et on l'a retrouvé dans une position... compromettante, avec Valencia. Il a juré qu'il ne recommencerait plus, mais...

-Mais j'ai été stupide, poursuivit Alicia, dont les yeux étaient complètement bouffis. Je l'ai cru, alors que j'aurais dû tout arrêter tout de suite. On a continué de sortir ensemble durant quelques semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Lors du banquet du soir, on apprit qu'il s'était écrasé dans un accident de balai. Valencia s'est retrouvée à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin de l'année. On croyait tous qu'elle allait mourir, mais elle est revenue cette année, encore plus haïssable et cruelle que j'aurais cru possible. Parfois, je me dis que ce pourrait tout à fait être elle, l'héritière de la Chambre, mais... elle n'est pas de Serpentard. »

Hermione eut presque envie de hurler que Voldemort se trouvait dans le château présentement, sous une forme presque humaine. Elle eut envie de hurler que le pire mage noir reviendrait dans deux ans, qu'une guerre s'entamerait très probablement et que personne n'était protégé de la mort, mais elle n'était pas supposé savoir aucune de ces choses. Et puis, une part en elle continuait de croire qu'elle pourrait peut-être changer l'ordre des choses.

À cet instant, Fred et George brisèrent la morosité du moment en balançant des sobriquets à leur plus jeune soeur. _Ginny_!

La Née-Moldu se figea aussitôt. Ginny sortait du dortoir, le journal se trouverait sûrement dans sa chambre... Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse pour exécuter la fouille, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle s'empare de l'objet maudit. Hermione contempla la maigre silhouette de la rouquine s'évanouir derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame et son cerveau se mit à rouler à cent-milles à l'heure.

La discussion s'était dirigée vers la création de nouveaux Cognards qui devaient sortir d'ici l'été prochain. Hermione espérait simplement qu'il n'y avait pas assez de substance pour que la discussion s'éternise. Mais d'un autre côté, la chaleur émanant de la main d'Olivier avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

_Je suis folle, complètement folle. Je dois aller fouiller la chambre de Ginny, MAINTENANT. _

Il n'était pas question qu'elle risque la vie de ses meilleurs amis, simplement parce qu'elle se sentait bien à la présente seconde. Non. Se lever. Tout de suite.

« Je m'excuse, je dois aller... Terminer mes devoirs. »

Fred croisa son regard et un voile obscur traversa ses pupilles l'espace d'une seconde. Il revint à lui, souriant faiblement et se massant les tempes. Le petit groupe lui souhaitèrent une bonne séance d'étude, tous en choeur, et Olivier retira lentement sa main de son épaule, laissant une froide emprunte. Hermione se sentit idiote de sentir un tel manque alors que ce toucher n'était qu'anodin et amical, mais elle n'y put rien.

;

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque sa main rejoignit le cuir noir du journal. Un frisson d'effroi parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et la sorcière se dépêcha de ranger le livre dans une besace pouvant loger des objets de la taille d'un éléphant. Son estomac hurlait famine et la brunette en vint à craindre l'arrivée soudaine de la rouquine, qui ne manquerait pas de hurler si elle trouvait quiconque les mains dans ses tiroirs.

Hermione referma la porte derrière elle, puis descendit les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit le groupe de plus tôt, la Née-Moldu remarqua qu'ils n'avaient pas dérogé de leur discussion sur le Quidditch. Cependant, à sa place, Alicia avait rejoint Olivier, allongée de manière à poser sa tête sur l'épaule du Gardien de Gryffondor.

« Ça n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps terminer ce devoir, 'Mione. »

Le surnom lui noua les entrailles et elle eut du mal à ne pas se tourner violemment vers Fred pour sonder son regard.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ce surnom? 'Mione c'est plus rapide que Hermione et ça rime avec mignonne.

-Mon prénom rime toujours avec mignonne, fit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait le plus calme possible.

-C'est vrai, mais je vais quand même t'appeler 'Mione.

-Je ne sais pas si je préfère « ma petite française » ou 'Mione comme surnom, renchérit Olivier le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Changeons de sujet, s'il-vous-plaît. Je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention. »

Ils se mirent tous à rire et continuèrent de parler du match à venir, de leur petit prodige Harry Potter. La discussion se dirigeait vers l'éloge de l'idiotie de Lockhart, mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée en trombe de McGonagall. Hermione sut tout de suite que l'on annoncerait la pétrification de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

Elle avait un noeud dans la gorge et des larmes picoraient ses yeux. La brunette savait que personne ne mourrait, mais la peur dans les yeux de sa Directrice de Maison était presque impossible à vivre.

« Un élève de Gryffondor a été pétrifié... »

Tout de suite, l'ambiance de la salle commune se refroidit davantage et tous figèrent, fixant la femme qui leur apprenait une terrible nouvelle. Hermione sentit des sueurs froides picorer son front. Un élève de Gryffondor, déjà? Mais qui?

« Qui, Madame? s'enquit Alicia sans sourciller, tenant de ne pas montrer l'angoisse qui la dévorait.

-Mademoiselle Spinnet, il n'est pas de mon ressort de vous annoncer la nouvelle. Notre Directeur Dumbledore va convoquer toutes les Maisons pour...

-Percy a été pétrifié! »

Le hurlement d'un minuscule Ron Weasley fit soupirer McGonagall et glaça le sang de tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune. Si un Préfet pouvait y passer, tous courraient le risque de ne plus revoir leurs familles et amis... Hermione serra sa besace violemment, ressentant presque les battements de son cœur traverser la paume de sa main.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai tellement l'impression que c'est le chapitre le plus plate du monde et je m'en excuse. D: Mais bon, il faut ce qu'il faut, je voulais installer l'histoire d'Alicia parce que je l'aime bien. Je voulais aussi installer un autre petit détail, que vous avez sans doute remarqué. Et bien entendu, la PÉTRIFICATION dun dun dun de Percy. Quel dommage, elle ne pourra plus l'embrasser jusqu'à la maturité des mandragores. On va tous pleurer. <strong>

**Le chapitre a été posté une journée d'avance car ce week-end je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire. La suite bientôt. J'espère que vous êtes encore tous intéressés par l'histoire. :D Je vous aimeuh. **


	7. Vipères

**Disclaimer: Reine Rowling ne m'a pas encore légué les droits sur son univers, alors bon, rien ne m'appartient. Mais vous le saviez déjà, haha. **

**Je m'excuse infiniment du retard, tel qu'écrit sur mon profil, j'ai eu une fin de session monstre et avec mes problèmes d'argent (c'est cher étudier, vivre en appartement et... ouais bon, vous connaissez la chanson), j'essaie de me trouver un emploi, alors bon... Étant donné que je suis présentement en vacances et qu'aujourd'hui il pleut, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette suite! J'essaierai d'avancer le prochain chapitre aussi pour pouvoir le poster au courant de la semaine prochaine. **

**Désolée encore une fois et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira assez pour excuser mon retard. :(**

**petit p.s. En déménageant, j'ai perdu ma copie du tome 2 et du tome 6... C'EST BIEN MA CHANCE. Donc s'il y a des erreurs flagrantes par-rapport au livre, je vous prie de me pardonner et je vous enverrai un cupcake en guise d'excuse. :)**

Plus un mot ne s'était échangé dans la salle. Les jumeaux qui d'ordinaire auraient alimenté le silence de quelques blagues ne parvinrent plus à rire. Leur aîné était pétrifié. Molly serait terrifiée et Arthur enragé. Ron avait tiré Harry par le bras, le traînant vers leur dortoir. En étaient-ils rendus à parler à Hagrid, avaient-ils remarqué les araignées aux fenêtres? Hermione se maudit de ne pas se souvenir avec assez de précision les événements de la Chambre des Secrets, mais c'était il y a 4 ans... si l'on veut.

Alicia fut la première à rompre le silence, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

« L'an dernier c'était Quirrell et maintenant, ça... Décidément je pense que Potter apporte bien des aventures dans le château... Quirrell passait encore, puisqu'il ne s'attaquait pas aux élèves, mais -

-Quirrell s'est attaqué à Harry et a essayé de le tuer! vociféra Hermione, qui une seconde plus tard, sut qu'elle venait de commettre une énorme faute.

-Les nouvelles de notre petite école se rendent même jusqu'en France? s'enquit Fred qui la dardait d'un regard sans équivoque.

-Oui. »

Ce seul mot ne parvint pas à calmer complètement la curiosité du groupe. La Née-Moldue sentit toutes ces paires d'yeux la vriller presque jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Elle baissa la tête, cherchant quel mensonge pourrait la sauver de cette dangereuse vérité qu'elle venait d'énoncer.

« En réalité... N'en parlez pas aux autres, mais... J'ai une fascination folle pour Harry Potter. »

Le rôle de la nunuche était de plus en plus difficile à jouer, mais Hermione sut que c'était plausible. Il y avait tant de groupies qui chérissaient le « Survivant », alors ce n'était pas complètement impossible. George leva les yeux au ciel avant d'éclater de rire. Cependant, son jumeau n'abandonna pas si facilement et il continua de reluquer la brunette tout le long de la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent tous pour aller dormir.

La température resta glaciale après l'annonce de la pétrification de Percy. Les Gryffondors étaient effrayés et le reste du château, mis à part les Serpentard, l'était aussi.

Hermione tenta de dormir, mais rien n'y fit. Son cerveau était rempli d'hypothèse et de scénarios effroyables. Elle ne pouvait courir le risque d'être pétrifiée cette fois. Poudlard avait besoin d'elle. La jeune femme réfléchit aux divers moyens possibles de détruire le journal... Harry avait utilisé un croc de basilic la première fois, arme dont le poison était mortel. Ginny avait tenté de le noyer dans les égouts du château, sans succès... Dumbledore saurait sans doute la guider, il fallait qu'elle lui rende visite dès la première heure demain matin.

;

Après une nuit sans sommeil, Hermione se leva, les yeux bouffis et complètement découragée. Elle avait passé la nuit à penser au journal, au basilic, à Olivier parfois et au match de Quidditch de ce soir. Le seul auxquels ils auraient droit sans doute. Elle enfila rapidement sa robe et descendit dans le Grand Hall, affamée par ces heures à se retourner tous les deux minutes.

La brunette prit place à côté d'Alicia qui esquissa un maigre sourire.

« Tu dois t'ennuyer de Percy, pauvre Hermione... fit-elle en lui donnant une accolade.

-Je suis heureuse qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de pire, mais oui, il me manque. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge complet, ce qui fit du bien à sa conscience. Olivier arriva avec les jumeaux et Lee Jordan quelques minutes plus tard. Il semblait nerveux, même s'il tentait de le dissimuler en avalant tout le contenu de son assiette en une vitesse éclaire.

« On va gagner ce soir, lui dit Alicia d'un ton réconfortant. Les Serpentards ont peut-être de nouveaux balais, mais ils ont aussi un nouvel attrapeur qui n'est en aucun cas aussi bon que Harry.

-Des Nimbus 2001! Des Nimbus 2001... il se massa les tempes en mastiquant une bouchée de gaufres.

-Harry est le plus jeune attrapeur que Poudlard ait eu et il est incroyable talentueux, je l'ai lu dans le _Sorcière Hebdo. _Je sais que vous allez gagner ce soir. »

Elle voulut poser sa main sur celle de Olivier, mais sut que ce geste passerait mal chez les autres. Alors, elle ne fit que sourire.

« 'Mione, dis-moi, est-ce que tu as entendu parler du troll qui a envahi Poudlard à l'Halloween l'an dernier? Ça, c'était une histoire de fous! »

Son estomac se noua. Ses mains devinrent moites et elle dut feindre n'en avoir jamais entendu parler alors qu'elle était là, face au troll, certaine de mourir. Ce soir là, sa vie avait changé. La sorcière avait compris que l'amitié était ce qu'il y avait de plus important, les connaissances passaient en deuxième position bien sûr, mais avoir des amis pour rire, pour vivre des aventures... Ça, c'était le moyen d'être heureux.

Elle se demanda pourquoi Fred ramenait un tel sujet sur la table, mais n'y pensa plus lorsqu'il termina de raconter l'histoire en détails (des détails embellis par son jeune frère Ron Weasley). Olivier s'était mis à rire et à ajouter sa propre version de l'histoire (racontée par Harry) et il sembla de nouveau en paix.

Hermione aurait voulu rester avec eux tous, mais parler à Dumbledore était sa priorité. Elle prit une dernière gorgée de jus de citrouille et se leva, marchant en direction de la statue bien gardée du directeur.

« Sorbet au citron. »

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise que le mot de passe fonctionne. Mais peut-être n'avait-il qu'installé un sort reconnaissant sa voix, se doutant qu'elle lui rendrait visite plusieurs fois au courant de l'année. Elle monta les marches en vitesse, se retrouvant brusquement dans une noirceur totale. Le directeur avait laissé une note flottant dans les airs, les mots étaient violemment illuminées, lui permettant de lire même s'il faisait noir.

_« Minerva, vos doutes sont bien fondés. Je dois me rendre au Ministère pour quelques jours, prévenez Hagrid. »_

Hermione était déçue de ne pouvoir parler à Dumbledore, mais elle se dit qu'elle lui écrirait une lettre insistant sur le fait qu'il était impératif qu'ils aient une discussion. C'était le mieux qu'elle puisse faire en attendant le retour de ce grand et vénérable sorcier.

;

« _Miss Granger, _

_Il me désole de ne pouvoir vous parler en face à face. Je serai de retour à Poudlard sous peu. Ne prévenez pas les élèves de mon absence, puisque j'ai installé un hologramme qui mange avec vous tous lors des repas (question qu'ils se pensent en sécurité, puisqu'ils le sont quand même, n'est-ce pas?), cette idée m'est venue alors que je regardais mon phénix dans le miroir. _

_J'espère que vous ne regrettez pas votre décision d'avoir voyagé dans le temps, nous reparlerons d'ailleurs de tout cela à mon retour. _

_p.s. Il serait préférable de reculer puisque cette lettre s'auto-détruira. »_

Elle recula de quelques pas, voyant le papier se déchiqueter dans les airs, créant de minuscules flammes autour de l'endroit où elle se tenait il y a quelques secondes. Hermione se demanda pourquoi le directeur voulait lui parler du voyage dans le temps et aussi, elle chercha les raisons pouvant le pousser à quitter le château alors que Voldemort hantait, invisiblement pour l'instant, les fondations même de l'école.

Le match de Quidditch allait commencer dans moins d'une heure et la jeune femme eut soudainement l'envie sotte de se préparer. La brunette contempla son reflet dans le miroir et soupira fortement. Certes, ses dents n'étaient plus de la même forme que celles d'un rongeur et à l'aide d'une potion trouvée dans un manuel ancien, elle avait diminué le volume de ses cheveux, mais elle trouvait encore que son physique n'avait absolument rien de celui d'une femme désirable.

Alicia était désirable. Belle, drôle, sportive...

_Un peu de maquillage, ça ne fait de tort à personne. _

En vitesse elle appliqua du mascara et un de peu de rouge à lèvres rose, puis, un peu plus satisfaite de ses apparences, elle se dirigea vers le stade. En chemin, la Née-Moldu croisa Lee Jordan qui l'appela en faisant de grands gestes.

« Hermione, si tu le désires, tu peux t'asseoir à côté de moi lors du match, c'est la meilleur place de tout le stade! »

Et elle accepta, se disant que sans Percy, elle serait probablement restée seule tout le long de la partie de Quidditch.

;

Ils avaient gagné la partie et curieusement, pour la première fois, Hermione se sentit complètement emballée par cette idée. La sorcière attendait devant la porte du vestiaire, voulant personnellement féliciter tous les membres de l'équipe et aussi, pour voir le visage illuminé d'Olivier qui serait fier de ses joueurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, George fut le premier à sortir et il lui décocha une œillade.

« Alors, on attend pour le Survivant?

-Imbécile! fit-elle en éclatant de rire.

-Il est un peu jeune pour toi, mais c'est quand même un meilleur choix que Percy. Que Merlin me sauve de mes opinions. Tu devras attendre encore un peu, notre très grand et très cher Dubois est en plein discours de triomphe. Ça pourrait prendre 10 ou 15 minutes, ou un siècle. »

À ces mots, il referma la porte pour retourner dans les vestiaires. La brunette souriait encore lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Croyant que ce devait être Lee qui la rejoignait, elle se retourna en souriant. La silhouette lui faisant face était bien plus grande que celle du commentateur, bien plus massive et elle était en double. Marcus Flint et Adrian Pucey...

« Que me vaut l'honneur? grinça-t-elle en cherchant à retirer la main de Flint de son épaule.

-Les filles de Beaux-Bâtons savent faire la fête, non? s'enquit le Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, esquissant un rictus qui se voulait cajoleur, mais qui avait tout d'une horreur.

-Il manque de filles de notre âge pour notre petite fête au dortoir, ajouta Adrian.

-Je ne suis pas intéressée à passer du temps avec des serpents.

-Oh, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis petite lionne. Avec l'Héritier qui court les couloirs, notre dortoir pourrait bien être l'endroit le plus sécuritaire de tout le château... »

À ces mots, il s'était approché d'elle, la collant au mur. Adrian s'était lui aussi avancé, bloquant l'autre issue. Hermione était complètement à la merci des deux sorciers. Ne sachant plus que faire, elle ferma les yeux.

« Et ce n'était pas vraiment une invitation, tu es forcée d'y être.

-Et si je refuse? fit-elle en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux pour croiser le fer avec Flint.

-Alors, tes gentils amis de l'équipe de Gryffondor devront faire attention à nos cognards... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-C'est une très mauvaise idée de se mettre les Serpentards à dos, surtout par les temps qui courent, fit Pucey en riant mesquinement.

-Alors, tu viens ou tu viens? »

Flint s'était approché davantage, comme pour l'embrasser, lorsqu'il reçut un coup de poing violent provenant de la droite. Pucey fut lui aussi balancé au sol par les deux jumeaux Weasley et Alicia porta le coup final en lui crachant dessus. Hermione se sentit aussitôt mieux, protégée et en présence de sa famille.

Elle aurait voulu que Olivier se calme et cesse de frapper Flint, car même s'ils étaient dans les même environ de taille, il restait un peu moins robuste. Elle avait peur qu'il ne se blesse, qu'il ne puisse plus jouer cette année.

Les deux capitaines continuaient de se battre lorsque McGonagall arriva, les yeux exorbités à la vue de ces deux sorciers se battant de façon aussi crue.

« Flint, Dubois, 10 points en moins pour vos maisons respectives! »

Ils cessèrent tous deux leur bataille pour se retourner. Flint avait la lèvre fendue, Olivier le nez cassé. C'était un piètre tableau.

« Je vais tous vous escorter jusqu'au château et vous deux vous rendrez à l'infirmerie. Si j'apprends que vous vous battez de nouveau, vous serez tous deux démis de vos fonctions de capitaine. »

La sentence plongea le groupe dans un silence de la mort.

_Tout est de ma faute. Si seulement Dumbledore était là. _

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au château. Il y eut, certes, quelques regards noirs entre les deux jeunes hommes. Pucey siffla quelques fois de façon très équivoque pour rendre Hermione mal à l'aise, mais il n'y eut plus de bataille. Lorsque les Gryffondors mirent les pieds dans le dortoir, ils furent accueillis par un concert de cris de joie et des confettis.

Lors d'une soirée, on oublia que le Préfet fut pétrifié, on oublia que le danger rôdait. Pour ce soir, ils seraient heureux.


	8. Lettres Matinales

**Disclaimer: Encore et toujours, rien ne m'appartient. Vénérons cet amour de J.K qui a créé l'univers le plus magique de tous.**

**Je m'excuse pour mon retard, mais j'espère que vous aimerez la suite. J'essaie de ne pas trop déroger des personnages, de ce qu'ils feraient et je tente aussi de ne pas trop modifier la chambre et tout ce tralala, mais c'est déjà fait, haha. **

**Merci de me lire, je vous aime et sans plus tarder voici le prochain chapitre. :)**

**p.s. Petit rappel: Miss Teigne, Nicolas Quasi-Sans-Tête, Justin Finch-Fletchey et notre chéri Percy sont pétrifiés.**

* * *

><p>Hermione fut réveillée par le bruit d'un bec grattant ses rideaux à baldaquin. Un hibou aux plumes jaunâtres et avec un foulard à l'effigie des <em>Puddlemere United<em>. Son cœur aussitôt s'emballa et elle arracha la lettre presque à en blesser l'animal. Elle gratta vaguement la tête de l'oiseau pour le remercier, trop occupée à dévorer des yeux la missive.

_« Hermione, _

_Je tiens vraiment à te parler seul à seul. Comme les couloirs ne sont pas sécuritaires à cause des attaques, pourrais-tu me rencontrer au stade après le déjeuner? _

_Olivier »_

Elle répondit en vitesse par l'affirmative, sentant son estomac faire des bonds. La sorcière eut l'impression qu'une pierre avait pris possession de son ventre lorsque le hibou prit son envol. Jamais la Née-Moldu n'avait eu aussi hâte de voir quelqu'un. Lui parlerait-il de son incident avec Flint, allait-il la réconforter à cause de la pétrification de Percy? Des questions qui ne seraient répondues que lorsqu'elle rejoindrait le joli, oui... Capitaine de l'équipe.

Elle commençait à se préparer lorsqu'elle croisa le regard glacial de Valencia. Hermione l'avait presque oublié avec tous les événements de la veille. La blonde avança lentement, réduisant l'espace entre elles deux considérablement. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'émotion palpable chez elle, seulement du mépris.

« Tout le dortoir ne faisait que parler de tes avances dégoûtantes à Flint et Pucey, cracha la manipulatrice avec lenteur. Percy, Olivier et maintenant la maison ennemie... Tu es vraiment une pute française, alors?

-Tu ne me connais pas, répliqua avec force la brunette.

-Oh oui, je te connais trop bien Hermione. Tu es comme moi. »

C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait.

« Pardon?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. Tu es comme moi. Croqueuse d'homme. Une vraie. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne peut y en avoir qu'une. Deux c'est trop.

-Je te laisse tout le plaisir, parce que je ne suis pas une croqueuse d'homme. »

La Née-Moldu avait tourner les talons, s'apprêtant à sortir du dortoir pour clore leur débat, mais Valencia avait autre chose en tête.

« Comment tu expliqueras à Percy que tu ne l'aimes plus quand il sortira de sa pétrification? »

Hermione entendit le dernier mot vaguement, ayant choisi de sortir car les paroles de cette cruelle adolescente lui donnèrent le tournis. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui laisser croire qu'elle l'aimait. C'était mal, si mal... La sorcière dévala les escaliers, espérant que de se rendre au déjeuner ferait passer le temps plus vite – et lui ferait oublier, car se souvenir du passé, du présent et de ses erreurs devenait un maelström épuisant.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, l'intelligente jeune femme ne voulait que goûter à la rédemption.

;

Les jumeaux lui firent une place entre eux en souriant largement. Alicia lui décocha un clin d'oeil et Angelina lui tendit l'assiette de crêpes en haussant les épaules.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous semblez tous si heureux? demanda honnêtement la brunette.

-Premièrement, on a gagné hier soir. Deuxièmement, Lee nous a dit qu'il a vu Lockhart se brûler le toupet en tentant d'ouvrir une porte de classe barrée. Hilarant de le regarder avec un trou de cheveux. »

Hermione jeta un bref regard dans la direction du professeur et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Bien entendu, ils ne savaient pas qu'il était en réalité un fraudeur et qu'il n'avait aucun talent magique, ce qui rendait le tout un peu ironique. La sorcière déposa une crêpe dans son assiette, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne la mangerait probablement pas. Elle avait les mains moites, la gorge serrée et un filet de sueur coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Rien de bien élégant, mais ça ne se voyait presque pas.

Les jumeaux entamèrent une discussion sur l'Héritier de Serpentard, sujet qui mit tout de suite Hermione sur le qui-vive. La Née-Moldu avait toujours du mal à ne pas sauter sur l'occasion de cracher la vérité à propos de tout, mais c'était interdit. Ruiner la cadence du temps pouvait changer des milliers de vie, risque qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre. Elle se perdit donc davantage dans ses pensées, toutes tournées vers la discussion qu'elle aurait avec le garçon qui avait su gagner son cœur.

Comment avait-il réussi son coup? Olivier ne cherchait jamais à la séduire ouvertement. C'était lui et son charme, lui et ses sautes d'humeur quand il revenait d'une pratique moins performante, ou son rire quand les jumeaux racontaient une blague particulièrement drôle. C'était la tendresse qu'il avait pour tous ceux qu'il aimait. C'était le moment où il l'avait défendu en se battant contre le gars le plus massif de tout Poudlard... Toutes ces choses se mêlaient aux sentiments d'Hermione, amplifiant toujours les battements de son cœur, lui faisant perdre le souffle.

Il y avait aussi chez Olivier Dubois un mystère à résoudre. Une équation manquante, une mélancolie qu'il feignait, ou n'était-ce que dans sa tête?

Elle eut raison de croire qu'elle n'avalerait rien. Hermione leva la tête lorsqu'on mentionna son nom.

« Alors 'Mione, tu ne manges pas? demanda Fred, posant une main sur son épaule avec compassion.

-J'ai l'estomac barbouillé, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Allez, viens avec nous dans le dortoir rire un peu, ça va te remettre sur le bon chemin.

-Désolée, j'ai... je dois aller à la bibliothèque. »

Un voile foncé dissimula l'espace d'une seconde la pupille du rouquin, puis il revint à lui, souriant comme à l'habitude. Il hocha la tête, la serrant contre lui avant de rejoindre les autres.

La sorcière se mordit la lèvre, trouvant que la situation entre elle et le jumeau devenait de plus en plus embrouillée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y plonger davantage, le temps coulant entre ses doigts.

;

Elle courut presque jusqu'au stade, ne voulant pas faire attendre Olivier. L'heure avançait rapidement et la brunette voulait passer le plus de temps possible à ses côtés.

Lorsque Hermione posa les pieds sur la première marche des estrades, elle le vit. Il regardait l'horizon, les yeux rivés là où elle ne pouvait voir, dans ses pensées. Il était assis droit, montrant sa tout de même large stature et ses pommettes hautes.

_Tu es tellement magnifique, Olivier. _

Ce fut comme s'il sentit sa présence et il se retourna. Lorsqu'il la vit, le sorcier esquissa un sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'aux beaux jours. Un sourire tendre, qui n'avait rien d'arrogant, qui n'avait rien de son rire à gorge déployé. C'était un peu une part caché de son âme qu'il lui offrait, sous les rayons taquins du soleil.

« Je suis heureux de te voir. »

La pression n'étant pas suffisante, il la fit rougir. Hermione détourna la tête lorsqu'elle s'assit à ses côtés, gênée.

« Moi aussi, j'apprécie le temps que l'on passe tous ensemble, se força-t-elle d'ajouter pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Regarde-moi Hermione, s'il-te-plaît. »

Son plan de dissimuler toutes ses réactions faciales en se cachant derrière ses cheveux ne marchait plus, il faudrait faire avec. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, son cœur manqua un battement.

« Je suis heureux quand je suis avec toi. Oui, tous les autres sont mes amis et je les aime plus que le Quidditch. Je sais, dur à croire n'est-ce pas? s'enquit-il en blaguant. Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Même si tout est difficile présentement et que les temps sont noirs, tu me fais sourire. »

Hermione Jane Granger ne sut que répondre. Elle était bouche-bée. La jeune femme ne fit que sourire, illuminant ses traits d'une lumière émanant de son âme. Elle rayonnait.

Olivier s'approcha davantage, cherchant à dénicher en son regard la réponse à ses questions. Du moins, c'est la raison logique qu'elle trouva pour qu'il puisse bien vouloir réduire la distance entre eux deux.

C'était difficile. Son corps, son cœur, hurlaient de franchir les centimètres restants et de l'embrasser. Le stade était vide, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Elle pourrait lui dire ses sentiments, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et enfin découvrir ce que goûtait la bouche bien dessinée d'Olivier. Toutes ces possibilités étaient hypnotiseuses.

« Olivier, je... Je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Elle-même ne se doutait pas des mots qui allaient sortir. Hermione se surprenait à foncer ainsi, pas qu'elle soit peureuse, loin de là, mais ses erreurs lui retiraient certains droits.

« Je me doute de ce que tu vas dire, fit-il à voix basse.

-Comment ça? »

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui baissa la tête.

« Ma confession te gêne parce que tu es amoureuse de Percy... et je suis son ami proche. C'est bizarre que je te dise ce genre de chose. C'est ce que tu voulais dire, non? »

Elle était en état de choc.

_Comment peut-il croire que j'aime Percy? Olivier, regarde-moi. Regarde l'amour que je porte pour toi. Il me noie. Je ne respire que ton parfum partout où je me trouve et je vois ton visage à travers la prunelle des gens à qui je parle. Je t'aime, pourquoi... pourquoi tout compliquer? _

Mais elle sut qu'il avait raison. Que c'était la chose à dire, car elle sortait avec Percy. Car elle avait une réputation à garder. Car elle ne pouvait se mettre ainsi à nu.

« Oui. C'est exactement ça. »

* * *

><p><strong>Un chapitre plutôt court, je m'en excuse. Je répondrai à vos reviews (QUI SONT D'AILLEURS TOUTES AIMÉES ET CHÉRIES SOUS LA PLEINE LUNE, comment ça je dramatise?) demain matin. Je voulais poster le plus tôt possible. La suite ne saurait tarder parce que je suis tout aussi frustrée que vous toutes (j'imagine que vous êtes frustrées, haha) et j'ai hâte d'avancer. J'aime cette histoire, j'espère que vous aussi. :)<strong>

**Merci encore une fois de me lire, c'est le plus beau compliment. Petit p.s. J'ai écouté du The Smiths en écrivant ce chapitre, particulièrement _Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want _et si vous cherchez quelqu'un à blâmer pour cette fin de chapitre, frappez mon professeur de script qui nous enseigne qu'on doit tortuner nos personnages haha. **


	9. Devant le Feu

**Disclaimer: Remercions tous J.K. Rowling en chœur. On t'aime! :)**

**Je m'excuse pour le dernier chapitre, haha. Trop court et un tantinet déprimant. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira un peu plus. ;D En plus je le poste le lendemain, je me suprends moi-même haha.**

**petit p.s. J'ai remarqué quelques fautes d'orthographe flagrantes dans le dernier chapitre, je m'en excuse sincèrement. T_T Bref, bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

><p>Soudainement, il faisait froid. Le stade était glacial.<p>

La chaleur du regard d'Olivier s'était perdue derrière un voile de regrets. Hermione se sentit aussitôt comme la plus idiote de toutes les sorcières vivant sur cette planète. Elle l'avait blessé pour sauver les apparences, mais à quel prix? Elle souffrait de le voir se tordre avec malaise sur son siège.

Une dernière fois, il posa un regard dénué de tendresse sur elle, puis se leva.

« Je ferais mieux de retourner au dortoir, les jumeaux doivent-

-Olivier! »

Un cri provenant des tréfonds de son âme, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Il se retourna lentement, les sourcils froncés. Hermione marcha en sa direction, ne voulant plus reculer. Ne _pouvant_ plus reculer. La Née-Moldu inspira longuement, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'elle put regarder pleinement la prunelle chocolat de ses yeux. Son corps en entier tremblait tant elle avait peur, mais ce n'était pas important.

« Olivier, écoute-moi et promets-moi de ne pas t'enfuir après ce que tu vas entendre. »

Il hocha la tête, mais il semblait incertain.

« Olivier, ça fait trois fois que je commence mes phrases par ton nom, fit-elle en riant doucement, nerveuse. Ce que je vais te demander risque d'être presque impossible, mais promets-moi d'au moins essayer.

-Je t'écoute Hermione.

-Pourrais-tu oublier ce que j'ai dit il y a moins de 5 minutes? Peux-tu oublier que j'ai affirmé que tu avais raison? Peux-tu regarder dans mes yeux et voir tout l'amour que je te porte? »

La dernière phrase s'était presque noyée dans sa gorge tant elle se sentait timide face à lui, si grand, toujours si confiant. Soudainement, le Capitaine de l'équipe se mit à sourire. Une esquisse franche.

« Tu es certaine de vouloir me voir oublier notre discussion plus tôt? »

Il avait dit cette phrase à la blague, mais la sorcière ne put s'empêcher de voir Harry et Ron dans son esprit. La silhouette de ses meilleurs amis, seuls face au reste du monde. Sa place était avec eux... Mais elle cessa de réfléchir à propos de son passé lorsqu'il se mit à caresser sa joue.

Une décharge électrique la traversa et elle leva la tête, renouant avec lui. Retrouvant le garçon qu'elle aimait, en secret , mais à qui elle venait d'avouer ses sentiments... Pas complètement, mais il y a un début à tout.

« J'aimerais vraiment que l'on recommence notre discussion et que je te dise que tu as tort. Tellement tort. Je n'aime pas Percy, je sais que c'est horrible de dire ça, mais j'avais besoin d'affection quand je suis arrivée. Je me sentais seule et il m'offrait de la compagnie. Pourtant, c'est toi que je trouvais beau, qui m'intéressait. Plus les semaines avançaient, plus je regrettais mon choix parce que mon intérêt pour toi ne faisait que grandir. Et c'est complètement atroce qu'il se soit fait pétrifier parce que je m'ennuie de mon ami, mais pas de mon... amoureux. C'est toi que je veux Olivier...

-On ferait mieux de ne pas penser à Percy, là, maintenant. »

À ces mots, il approcha son visage de celui de la sorcière. Posant ses mains sur les joues d'Hermione, il noua un lien de plus entre eux. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent, entamant une douce cadence. Ils semblaient parfaitement construits l'un pour l'autre. Olivier l'embrassait avec tendresse, comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Il caressait de son pouce la rondeur de son visage. La Née-Moldu encercla son cou de ses bras, voulant approfondir le baiser.

Il sourit contre sa bouche, cessant de l'embrasser l'espace de quelques secondes. Ils ouvrirent tous deux les yeux, contemplant l'autre, inscrivant chaque détail de son visage pour chérir cet instant à jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on va dire aux autres? s'enquit Olivier, en ne cessant pas de sourire.

-Peut-être devrait-on attendre? »

Il hocha la tête, puis déposa un fin baiser sur la pointe de son nez. Elle soupira d'aise, se sentant vidée d'un poids énorme. Hermione savait maintenant que son amour était réciproque. Bon, elle n'avait pas ouvertement dit « je t'aime », mais tout était clair entre eux.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'au château où ils croisèrent Flint. La gargouille ambulante leur jeta un regard coquin et un rictus pervers s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Oh, tu défendais ta petite blonde, Dubois? Ça ne te plaisait pas l'idée qu'elle fête avec nous Serpentards pervertis? Elle aurait bien plus de plaisir avec nous.

-Va te faire enculer par un troll! »

Les mots sortirent de la bouche de Hermione comme l'auraient probablement fait des bombes. Les yeux du Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard s'écarquillèrent et il se mit à éclater de rire. Ses deux mains frappaient ses cuisses à force de grandes claques.

« Wow. Si tu étais à Serpentard, je pense que je t'embrasserais. J'aime les filles qui ont de l'humour, fit Marcus en continuant de rire, entrecoupant ainsi sa phrase de longues ruptures.

-Bon, nous on va y aller Flint et tiens tes pattes loin d'Hermione.

-Oui oui, mais s'il te laisse la française, tu sais qui aller voir. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, serrant un peu plus fort la main d'Olivier. Ils continuèrent de marcher en direction du dortoir, lorsque le grand brun s'arrêta brusquement. Le sorcier la serra fortement contre lui, murmurant contre la crinière tout en boucles de la Née-Moldu.

« Je suis tellement heureux, Hermione. Je ne pensais pas être capable d'avoir des sentiments pour quiconque après que Angelina ait brisé mon cœur, mais là, tu es là, réelle. Tu me fais du bien et je suis fier que tu aies riposté contre Flint. »

Il la rapprocha encore davantage contre son cœur, avant de ne reprendre sa main. Hermione sentit toutes ses barrières fondre. Elle souriait largement, se retournant presque toutes les trois secondes pour s'assurer que le garçon lui prenant la main et lui disant toutes ces choses était bien Olivier. Qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Tout allait pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes. Puis, elle pensa au basilic et au journal qui traînait encore dans sa besace.

Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Dumbledore et n'avait pas mis les pieds à la bibliothèque pour chercher une solution... Se sentant aussitôt prise d'affreux remords, Hermione se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit à ce qu'il lui faudrait faire pour empêcher Harry de descendre dans la Chambre...

Probablement rien. Il trouverait le moyen de s'y rendre, verrait les indices, serait accompagné de Ron et de Lockhart. Il était entêté et puis, d'une certaine façon, c'était son destin. Elle embrassa Olivier une dernière fois, doucement, puis lui dit qu'elle avait une tâche à remplir avant l'heure du souper.

;

Elle jeta le journal sur la tête de Mimi Geignarde ce soir là, pensant bien que Harry le trouverait de cette façon, puisque lui et Ron se trouvaient à la salle de bain des filles fréquemment. Puis, elle se demanda s'ils avaient tenté le Polyjuice, si Neville avait eu cette idée, probablement pas...

Hermione sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire et cette seule idée la faisait trembler.

Trouver la page sur le basilic et tenter de déjouer la trajectoire du serpent... ne pas se faire pétrifier cette fois.

;

Lorsqu'elle retourna au dortoir, il était extrêmement tard. Elle avait eu bien de la chance de ne pas se faire prendre par un professeur en ronde qui lui aurait retiré tous les points restants à Gryffondor.

Cependant, Hermione eut le choc de sa vie lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette d'un jumeau Weasley attendant patiemment devant l'âtre. Fred. Elle le reconnut tout de suite.

Le visage du rouquin ne s'illumina pourtant pas. Il était songeur et il ne fit que lui indiquer le siège annexe au sien, l'implorant silencieusement de s'asseoir. Ce que la sorcière fit, soudainement nerveuse. Il y avait définitivement une aura de mystère entourant Fred. Serait-elle éclaircie ce soir? Le jumeau se mit à sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce rictus bien propre aux taquins frères Weasley.

« Alors, on a un amoureux secret qu'on voit en secret petite 'Mione? »

Son cœur se serra à l'en étouffer, même si ce n'était que de l'humour.

« Je t'attendais... J'ai à te parler, fit-il en ne riant plus.

-Je t'écoute Fred.

-Nah, moi c'est Gorge. Bon, pardonne-moi... Je suis nerveux. As-tu remarqué toi aussi ce qui se trame? »

Hermione ne sut pas de quoi il parlait. C'était flou, vague et des idées lui traversèrent l'esprit. Des idées touchant le futur: se souvenait-il d'elle? Parlait-il de la Chambre des Secrets, ou de sa relation avec Olivier? Il y avait trop de possibilités.

« Que veux-tu dire Fred?

-Entre toi et moi. »

Cela eut l'effet d'une brique sur le crâne de la Née-Moldu, mais de quoi parlait-il?

« Je pense que tu n'es pas amoureuse de Percy. Ça se voit à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Je t'accorde que je ne suis pas amoureuse de ton frère et que c'est mon erreur d'être en couple avec lui...

-Et de mon côté... Je sens, je sens quelque chose entre nous 'Mione. Pas nécessairement de l'amour, mais c'est magnétique. Quand je te regarde, parfois... il y a des scénarios qui se forment. Je me suis attaché à ces scénarios, je les chéris même. »

Un long silence s'installa. Hermione ne savait que dire, elle attendait qu'il poursuive avec des exemples, quelque chose de tangible pour qu'elle se fasse une idée de ce dont il parlait. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Fred, cherchant à l'encourager.

« Comme quoi, quel genre de scénario?

-Parfois je les change un peu et je finis par t'embrasser. Dans mes scénarios, tu goûtes la cannelle. C'est bizarre que j'aie imaginé ta saveur, mais tu goûtes la cannelle... Je pense que je commence à tomber amoureux de toi 'Mione et c'est effrayant. Je ne sais pas d'où ça sort. C'est arrivé comme ça, une fois au dortoir. Tu as parlé d'aller faire tes devoirs et je t'ai vu, les cheveux en broussailles, le regard rivé sur ton parchemin, assise devant l'âtre, à ma place même. Je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser... Puis c'est arrivé d'autres fois. Je voyais ton visage autoritaire, puis une explosion de feu d'artifices... C'est étrange que je m'imagine tout cela, mais tu es tout le temps là. Ça semble si réel.

-L'imagination peut être très forte, Fred. Ce qui te semble réel n'est que des situations inventées. »

Il hocha la tête, la regardant vivement dans les yeux.

« J'espère que ça ne va pas te gêner de savoir tout cela sur moi. J'en ai parlé à George, c'est tout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-De m'acheter un magazine de sorcières nues et d'en revenir. »

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire. Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'heures de sommeil avant le petit déjeuner de demain, alors ils se séparèrent, se souhaitant «bonne nuit» et toutes ces choses que l'on dit poliment en laissant quelqu'un derrière.

Lorsque Hermione s'écroula sur son lit, submergée par la fatigue et les informations la noyant de tous côtés, le bruit d'un hibou laissant tomber une lettre la réveilla.

Elle se leva, puis observa l'écriture sur l'enveloppe. Une écriture ronde qui avait tout de celle du directeur.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce n'est pas trop irréaliste pour vous. Que pensez-vous de la confession de Fred? Auriez-vous voulu savoir ce que contient la lettre de Dumbychou? Merci de me lire et j'espère que vous avez apprécié. :)<strong>


	10. Albus Dumbledore

**Dislcaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas. **

**Je m'excuse pour mon retard. Je n'ai pas d'excuse outre que je me sens fatiguée depuis que j'ai repris mes cours. J'espère retrouver un rythme plus régulier, d'ailleurs si vous n'avez pas la suite d'ici le 22, frappez-moi avec un fer chaud. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. =)**

* * *

><p>« <em>Miss Granger, <em>

_Je suis tout juste de retour de mes obligations. Les tableaux m'ont fait part de votre relation amoureuse avec Olivier Dubois, toutes mes félicitations. Je tiens cependant à vous dire que s'il vous venait un jour l'envie de retourner en arrière, reprenant ainsi votre vie de 6__e__ année avec Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley, il vous faudrait recommencer à zéro. Ce que j'entends par là est que Olivier Dubois ne se souviendra pas de vos nouveaux souvenirs. _

_Jouer avec le temps est une plaie au cœur pour cela, il faut parfois choisir Miss Granger. _

_Les tableaux m'ont aussi glissé votre discussion avec Fred Weasley. Il me semble que ce jeune homme présente des signes de mémoire affective. Le cerveau est une membrane fascinante. Même la magie n'a pas entièrement pouvoir sur celle-ci. Une part du cerveau de Fred Weasley semble se souvenir de vous, Miss Granger. Le futur a commencé son entrée insidieuse en son esprit, il vous faudra faire attention si vous ne désirez pas faire renaître en lui votre ancienne existence et ainsi lui dévoiler ses années à venir. _

_Si vous désirez plus de détails à ce sujet, passez me voir à mon bureau Miss Granger. Nous discuterons autour d'une tasse de thé et de bonbons au citron._

_Petit p.s. La lettre s'auto-détruira pour des raisons évidentes._

_Albus Dumbledore »_

Des sueurs froides la prirent. La nuit fit place au matin sans qu'Hermione ne puisse fermer les yeux. Impossible de dormir alors que son corps tremblait, impossible de dormir alors que Dumbledore venait tout juste de lui apprendre qu'elle devrait éviter l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Passer du temps avec Fred signifiait qu'elle courait le risque d'ouvrir son cerveau au futur. Connaître son destin entraînerait une confession à George et tout s'écroulerait.

Hermione ne pouvait prendre cette chance. Si les jumeaux se souvenaient, il lui faudrait oublier cette nouvelle vie et retrouver l'ancienne. Pas que cela soit horrible, mais la jeune femme commençait à se découvrir davantage. Jamais elle n'aurait cru répliquer à Marcus Flint ou prendre plaisir à s'imaginer un futur autre que de se battre contre Voldemort. Elle ne pouvait renier ses années avec Harry et Ron, ses deux meilleurs amis, ses anges. L'aventure était excitante, mais peut-être était-elle destinée à autre chose. La Née-Moldu avait pris plaisir à étudier les potions. Peut-être pourrait-elle devenir Magicomage. Sauver les autres avait toujours fait partie de son cœur.

Et puis, elle perdrait Olivier. Il ne se souviendrait plus de leur amour, reprendrait sa vie dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Puddlemere United. Ils ne se reverraient probablement plus et cette seule idée l'entredéchirait.

Hermione n'avait jamais été égoïste. Choisir pour son seul plaisir n'avait jamais fait partie de l'équation, mais là, tout semblait différent. Pourquoi? Avait-elle commencé à changer? Devenait-elle un monstre d'égocentrisme? La brunette enfonça davantage sa tête dans l'oreiller, essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir les deux? Ses amis, son amour et une possibilité de choisir son destin.

La sorcière décida de se lever et de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle ferait un dernier geste pour Harry et Ron. Peut-être serait-elle mieux apte à prendre une décision après tout cela. Hermione essuya les dernières larmes de ses joues et inspira longuement. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver, elle serait parfaitement prudente.

;

Olivier revint de la pratique de Quidditch pour faire face à une cacophonie terrible dans le dortoir. Il y avait des groupes de discussions murmurant dans le coin, les jumeaux Weasley hurlaient quelque chose à la Préfète, Minerva McGonagall écoutait un étudiant semblant avoir été témoin d'une quelconque scène… Le Capitaine scanna une dernière fois la salle commune et sentit son estomac se nouer d'appréhension.

Il ne voyait pas Hermione.

Ses pieds avancèrent mécaniquement vers les jumeaux. Son regard fixait ses amis, tous horrifiés. Il pouvait déjà entendre leurs mots.

_Hermione est pétrifiée!_

Il pouvait les entendre même à distance. Son cœur le savait. Son âme ressentait le vide déjà et on ne lui avait rien dit. Olivier marchait vers sa sentence. Il aurait préféré qu'on ne lui dise rien et qu'il puisse prétendre qu'elle ne faisait que terminer ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Le sorcier s'arrêta devant George, qui esquissa un sourire triste. Fred le serra dans ses bras. Au loin, il vit Angelina pleurant d'honnêtes larmes. Son dos tressautait. Cette fresque était déchirante. Il ne sut s'il pourrait endurer la nouvelle, s'il saurait survivre à l'attente.

Qu'arriverait-il? Olivier croisa le fer avec le regard de George. Une sphère couleur chocolat où la peur régnait plus que sur les rires.

« Hermione a été pétrifiée. »

Curieusement, Olivier ne put répondre quoi que ce soit. Il avait su en posant les pieds dans la salle commune. Cependant, la suite, il n'aurait jamais pu en imaginer la moindre part.

« Elle avait une lettre froissée dans ses mains, pour Harry, Ron et Neville.

-Quoi? »

Fred cessa leur accolade pour plonger son regard dans celui de leur ami de longue date. Il y avait des larmes, mais autre chose. Une noirceur étrange qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait présentement. Une noirceur minime qui pourtant semblait régir son âme présentement. Fred lui cachait quelque chose. Olivier contempla George, tentant de voir si le jumeau était au courant lui aussi de la différence chez le rouquin.

« Dumbledore leur a amené la lettre de lui-même. Nous n'avons pas pu la lire, mais elle était destinée à mon frère et ses deux acolytes. Je me demande ce qu'elle pouvait bien leur dire… »

Fred s'était mordu la lèvre et avait tourné la tête. Olivier eut envie de le prendre par le collet et de le traîner dans le couloir pour lui soutirer l'information, mais sut que ce geste passerait très mal chez les Gryffondor.

À ce moment précis, Angelina se jeta sur lui, l'étouffant presque de ses bras.

« Poudlard va fermer ses portes, pleura-t-elle au creux de son épaule.

-Dumbledore trouvera le moyen de nous protéger, glissa le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, pourtant lui-même incapable de croire ses propres paroles.

-J'en doute. »

La voix de Fred fit l'effet d'une bombe atomique. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. C'était probablement la fin.

Mais Olivier n'accepterait pas cela. Il ne laisserait pas le monstre ou l'étudiant, peu importe ce qu'était cet assaillant, ruiner sa vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Je m'excuse que ce chapitre soit aussi court, mais il contient tout ce que je voulais et étirer la sauce aurait rendu le tout plus ennuyant. Puisque c'est court, je posterai d'ici les prochains jours la suite. <strong>

**J'espère que vous ne voulez pas m'arracher les yeux, eheh. J'essaierai de répondre à vos reviews, mais là j'ai une petite tonne de devoirs à terminer. UGH. Merci de me lire, je vous aime. =) **


	11. Severus Rogue

**Disclaimer: Je ne me suis pas réveillée le 13 juillet (mon anniversaire) avec un soudain droit d'auteur sur Harry Potter, alors je ré-écris ici que je laisse tous les droits à notre reine J.K.**

**Je m'excuse infiniment pour le retard. J'étais en vacances pour 5 jours. J'ai pleuré beaucoup car je vis loin de ma famille et de mes amis. Puis ensuite je suis rentrée chez moi pour commencer une formation de travail, suivi d'heures éreintantes du-dit travail. Bref. Je suis à l'école 5 jours semaine et je travaille deux à trois soirs de semaine, plus la fin de semaine. **

**Mon cœur est avec cette fic et ce site, mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé le repos et un rythme d'écriture. Bref. Ce long message pour expliquer mon retard et aussi la raison me poussant à terminer cette fic dans un chapitre. **

**Je serai plus dans les OS pour un moment, mais je compte écrire une suite à cette histoire. Et j'ai aussi une autre idée de fic multi-chapitre sur Olivier/Hermione. **

**En espérant que vous me suivrez encore chers lecteurs car je vous aime! Sans plus tarder, voici le nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

><p>Injustice, oui.<p>

Olivier se trouvait dans la salle commune, le visage rivé vers les flammes crachées de la cheminée. Il était pensif. Son esprit se tournait vers les mots des professeurs, des étudiants et les rumeurs parcourant les couloirs.

Toute logique pointait un étudiant de 7e année de Serpentard comme coupable des dernières atrocités se déroulant à Poudlard. La pétrification d'un animal, d'un fantôme, puis d'étudiants. Il fallait être sadique, cruel et sans-cœur pour s'en prendre à sa propre famille. Le château était certes divisé par certaines rivalités, mais le tout tenait plus de la rigolade que d'une guerre réelle.

Il n'y avait jamais eu d'atteintes autre que de faibles duels dans les couloirs, ou de maigres coups de poings si l'on voulait se battre à la moldu.

« Olivier, tu viens manger avec nous? »

La voix d'Angelina semblait provenir des tréfonds de l'Enfer. Tout était si loin, si vague et flou. Le jeune homme avait du mal à se concentrer et il ne répondit pas, hochant simplement la tête pour signifier que non. Il n'avait presque rien avalé depuis la veille, lorsque Hermione avait été pétrifiée.

Depuis, il ne faisait que réfléchir au moyen qu'il prendrait pour la sauver. La méthode nécessaire pour porter l'héritier de Serpentard hors de nuire.

Puis, soudainement, une idée le foudroya. Aucun élève ne pouvait être suffisamment doué pour esquisser de tels actes. Mais un professeur, oui.

Rogue.

Severus Rogue avait toujours eu horreur des Gryffondor. Percy, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et Hermione venaient tous de cette maison là. Et le maître des potions n'avait jamais aimé Miss-Teigne, même qu'il lui donnait de subtils coups de pied dès que Rusard s'occupait d'un étudiant.

Le Capitaine de l'équipe sut tout de suite où il devrait se rendre pour trouver réponse à ses questions.

;

« Comment puis-je vous être utile Monsieur Dubois? s'enquit Rogue en pinçant les lèvres.

-Je voulais seulement vous poser quelques questions sur la pétrification.

-Si vous écoutiez les nombreux messages d'ordre public que notre très cher directeur prend la peine de faire, vous sauriez que ils se réveilleront lorsqu'ils boiront une potion.

-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas encore concocté?

-Parce que les mandragores ne sont pas encore matures. Êtes-vous nonchalant à ce point Monsieur Dubois? Nous avons répété ces mots des milliers de fois.

-Je suis préoccupé ces derniers temps.

-Je vois. La pétrification de votre meilleur ami, l'irritable Monsieur Weasley. »

Faire parler Rogue l'amenait tranquillement vers le sujet l'intéressant véritablement. C'était un véritable champ de bataille. Le professeur s'impatientait facilement et pouvait le planter là à n'importe quel moment.

Il fallait titiller son intérêt pour la méchanceté gratuite, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais d'information pour l'aider à sauver Hermione. La venger, même.

« Comment peut-on pétrifier les étudiants ainsi? Avec un sort?

-Êtes-vous complètement idiot? Bien sûr que non. Si c'était un sort, il ne faudrait qu'un contre-sort pour les ramener parmi nous. Sauf lors d'un _Avada Kedavra_, cela est une autre histoire. Il n'y a que deux sortes de pétrification.

-Vraiment? Comment cela se fait-il que Dumbledore n'ait pas encore trouvé le coupable si c'est si simple?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était simple, crétin.

-Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur.

-Comme je disais, il y a deux sortes de pétrification, l'une d'elle par...

-Severus! »

Minerva McGonagall entra en trombe dans le bureau du Professeur Rogue, le visage complètement altéré par la peur. Olivier sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine jusqu'à l'étouffement.

« Ginny Weasley a disparu... L'héritier de Serpentard l'a amené dans la Chambre.

-Dumbledore a-t-il convoqué les professeurs?

-Oui, nous devons nous y rendre maintenant. »

Rogue lui pointa la porte violemment et les trois sorciers sortirent rapidement, retrouvant le froid glacial des couloirs et l'arôme subtil, quoique écœurant de la mort rôdant à Poudlard.

;

Olivier s'écrasa sur la chaise où Hermione prenait toujours place. Il croyait pouvoir sentir son parfum faiblir plus le temps s'écoulait.

Il se sentait épuisé et perdu. Rogue était à deux doigts de lui expliquer l'origine de la pétrification... Mais un drame horrible devait se produire.

Quel synchronisme de merde...

Il eut envie de hurler, mais changea aussitôt d'idée lorsqu'il vit Fred descendre les escaliers du dortoir. Le jumeau avait des réponses à lui donner... Les poser maintenant n'était sans doute pas juste, car il était encore sous le choc de l'enlèvement de sa petite sœur, mais Olivier n'en pouvait plus.

Il se leva, allant à la rencontre du roux élancé.

« Fred, tu nous cache tous quelque chose. »

Le jumeau s'arrêta, le regard vide, les mains moites et un sentiment trouble ressemblant à la nausée lui caressant les lèvres.

« Dubois, je n'ai pas envie de discuter sérieusement. Parle-moi de Quidditch, de farces, de sorcières nues, de nourriture. Parle-moi de ton grain de beauté sur la fesse ou des sourcils de Marcus Flint, mais ne me pose pas de question sur mes sentiments. »

Il poursuivit son chemin, mais fut arrêté par la poigne de fer du brun.

« C'est Hermione.

-Elle a parlé dans son sommeil de pétrifiée? fit-il en blaguant maladroitement.

-Non. J'ai vu comment tu la regardes. J'ai remarqué le trouble qui te parcoure quand tu es à ses côtés. Fred, je suis en amour avec elle.

-Moi aussi. Moi aussi...

-Mais c'est plus que cela. Quand elle te parle, parfois, tu sembles absent. Tes yeux deviennes vitreux et tu en oublies même ton frère. Fred, parle-moi. »

Le rouquin le contempla, déchiré, mais à la fois soulagé. Il y avait dans la sueur parcourant son front un instant symbolique. Le seul moment où il se promit d'être sérieux et de dire la vérité à quelqu'un. Même George n'était pas au courant et c'était en dire beaucoup.

« Promets-moi de ne pas le dire à personne, Oli.

-Je te le promets Fred, répondit-il le cœur battant.

-Il y a quelque chose de très étrange qui se déroule quand je suis avec elle... Parfois, elle prononce certains mots qui résonnent dans mon crâne. Et des images apparaissent ensuite. Des souvenirs d'elle et moi. »

Il s'arrêta un instant. Le silence entre eux était épais, l'attente devenant insupportable pour Olivier.

« Mais c'est impossible, car je ne l'ai jamais rencontré avant cette année. Ce sont... des souvenirs du futur, si cela fait du sens pour toi. Je me vois plus vieux, à ses côtés. Riant. Ou la dérangeant dans ses études. Et même là, je l'aime. C'est comme si mon lien avec elle était si fort qu'il pouvait prédire l'avenir... C'est tellement étrange et effrayant. »

Le Capitaine eut soudainement envie de vomir. Était-ce un signe que Fred était destiné à Hermione? Allait-il la perdre? Il ne sut que faire, comment s'esquiver de la conversation sans paraître pour un froussard. Olivier inspira longuement, croisant de nouveau le regard empli de vérité du jumeau.

« Je te crois, Fred. Quand elle se réveillera, nous devrions aller lui parler tous les deux... »

Et Fred acquiesça.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, vous me détestez toutes là? Haha. La suite très bientôt, puisque ce sera le chapitre final et que j'ai des frissons juste à y penser. Je vous aime! Merci de me lire. :)<strong>


	12. It feels like home

**Disclaimer: Malheureusement J.K. ne m'a pas encore légué les droits, alors j'espère du fond de mon cœur qu'elle ne m'étranglera pas dans mon sommeil, haha. **

**L'attendiez-vous ce dernier chapitre? Désolée de l'attente. J'ai changé ma fin... EH, vous verrez. Alors je ressassais et relisais mes chapitres pour m'assurer que mon squelette de l'histoire fonctionnait toujours. Bref. Voici voilà le dernier chapitre de Feels Like Home. Un plus long message d'adieu se trouvera à la fin. **

**Je vous aime toutes, merci d'avoir lu et longue vie au fan club de Dubois! :)**

* * *

><p>Une nuit de péripéties.<p>

D'attente.

De langueur et de désespoir.

Olivier était allongé dans l'infirmerie, les yeux entrouverts à fixer le plafond. Il y avait des fissures à peine visibles se formant entre deux dalles. Le sorcier s'était mis à l'étude des fondations de Poudlard car son cœur ne pouvait plus endurer son anxiété.

Jamais il n'avait senti son âme battre la chamade avec autant de force pour quelqu'un. Hermione représentait tout pour lui maintenant.

Ses yeux dont l'éclat rappelait une coupe de champagne. Ses cheveux bouclés, parfois embroussaillés lorsqu'elle restait trop longtemps allongée sur le sofa à lire les péripéties du monde les entourant. Son sourire blanc comme neige lui étant souvent destiné. Son désir de connaissances. Elle.

Hermione en entier. Son visage frappé par les rayons de lumière d'un coucher de soleil au sommet de la tour.

Sa lèvre tremblante alors qu'elle contient en elle toutes ses émotions.

Cette mèche de cheveux délicatement posée derrière son oreiller lorsqu'elle se concentre.

Olivier était en amour. À la folie, oui.

Et il ne savait que faire d'autre que de fixer le plafond à chercher les erreurs sorcières pour s'oublier un peu. S'il prenait le temps de penser à la sorcière pétrifiée, sa gorge s'enserrait et il craignait de mourir étranglé par ses propres peurs.

Il avait toujours été courageux, mais plus maintenant. Il assumait complètement que sans elle, il ne pourrait poursuivre son rêve. S'il ne la voyait pas du coin de l'oeil dans les estrades, il ne pourrait décemment arrêter tous les souaffles. S'il n'entendait pas à travers la cacophonie du stade la douce voix d'Hermione, il perdrait confiance.

Olivier se sentait malade et nauséeux à la fois. Était-ce cela l'amour?

Se sentir fiévreux, proche de la mort et du paradis à la fois?

« Les Mandragores sont presque à maturité. »

Olivier entendit une voix féminine s'élever de l'un des lits. Une voix pleine d'émotion qui détonait à travers le silence presque morbide de l'infirmerie.

Il se leva, pensant que de partager ses propres craintes rassurerait peut-être la jeune femme.

Le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch tira le plus silencieusement possible le rideau et fit face à Percy.

Et Pénélope. Les joues couvertes de stries rougeâtres après avoir pleuré, la Serdaigle perdait toute sa prestance et sa beauté parfaite de déesse. Il y avait en elle quelque chose de vrai, de tangible et Olivier sut alors qu'elle devait avoir beaucoup souffert.

« Pénélope. Puis-je m'asseoir avec toi? »

Elle hocha la tête, fermant de nouveau les yeux. Quelques perles amères s'écoulèrent de son joli regard.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais encore Percy...

-Comment aurais-je pu arrêter de l'aimer? fit-elle en se tournant vers le rouquin pour caresser son visage.

-Il sortait avec Hermione il y a quelques mois.

-Oui. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Ou peut-être n'est-ce que de la jalousie de ma part.

-Tout comme je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'Hermione était véritablement en amour avec lui... »

Pénélope esquissa un petit sourire amer. Elle semblait le prendre en pitié.

« Nous serons très probablement tous deux détruits à leur réveil, mais je continue d'espérer de tout mon cœur que Percy se réveillera avec mon visage en tête. Je te souhaite la même chose pour Hermione, qu'elle n'aura pas les baisers de mon amour en bouche lorsqu'elle ouvrira les yeux. »

Le silence devint épais. Il y avait un immense amas de douleur entre eux deux.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés, mais ils partageaient tous deux les mêmes craintes, les mêmes pertes.

« Professeur Chourave a annoncé que les Mandragores seraient bientôt murs? s'enquit Olivier, les mains soudainement tremblantes.

-J'ai entendu Madame Pomfresh et Professeur Chourave échanger cette information ce matin... Ils seront réveillés demain. »

;

Il eut l'impression de croiser Fred à chaque détour de couloir.

Olivier avait choisi de sortir de l'infirmerie avant de s'arracher complètement le restant de ses cheveux. Il demanda à McGonagall s'il pouvait bien profiter du stade vide pour chevaucher à balai.

Bien entendu, cette demande lui fut refusée. Alors il se mit à longer le dortoir des Gryffondor continuellement. Il marchait ainsi depuis au moins deux heures, contemplant le plancher, les flammes de la cheminée et tous ces détails inutiles pouvant le tirer hors de son obsession.

Il avait peur de perdre Hermione. Aussi simple que ça.

Peur qu'elle soit destinée à Fred ou que Percy ne la réclame de nouveau à son propre réveil.

Les rouquins contre-attaque le pauvre Dubois.

Il avait envie de rire et de pleurer. Devenait-il fou?

Angelina le rejoint soudainement, lui caressant le dos.

« Olivier, pourrais-je te parler en privé? »

Et il hocha la tête, n'ayant rien à perdre, là, maintenant.

L'horloge sonnait minuit.

Le matin approchait dangereusement et la commotion dans le dortoir quant à la disparition de Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ne lui parvint pas.

À moins que son cerveau n'ait complètement bloqué l'information.

;

« Les Mandragores sont minuscules... ronchonna Severus Rogue en arquant un sourcil derrière ses rideaux de cheveux gras.

-Y en aura-t-il assez pour tous les réveiller?

-Probablement, mais je ne m'occuperai pas de la potion pour soigner l'amnésie de Lockhart. Jetez-le dans un cachot avec tous les mages noirs qu'il a vaincu. »

Rogue et le sarcasme, une longue histoire d'amour.

Dumbledore hocha tristement la tête.

« Que ferez-vous de Miss Granger? »

La question ne surprit pas le moins du monde le directeur. Il ne fit qu'esquisser un maigre sourire, pourtant empreint d'une certaine déception.

Il s'était toujours confié à Rogue, lui faisant confiance et cherchant parfois son opinion rude sur certains sujets épineux. Hermione Granger faisait partie de ces équations troublant le sage esprit du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

« Je ne saurais dire, Severus. Il me semble que de toute cette expérience, Miss Granger n'a pas trouvé grande joie.

-L'amour de cet imbécile de sportif, soit.

-L'amour est le plus puissant remède de tous. Le plus puissant bouclier. La plus grande aventure.

-Alors, pourquoi semblez-vous déçu Albus?

-Car la déchirure de Monsieur Potter et de Monsieur Weasley semble lui peser. »

Rogue ne fit que soupirer.

Dans les cachots glaciaux, une potion bouillonnait. Une potion qui tirerait même un fantôme de son inconscience.

Quant au destin de Pénélope ou d'Olivier, le temps apporterait les réponses désirées.

;

Olivier n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

Le cœur anxieux et la tête emplie de doutes. Avec les rayons de l'aurore, il s'était levé.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le lit de Fred, croyant noble de le réveiller pour qu'ils puissent tous deux voir Hermione dès son réveil.

Le fait que Fred Weasley soit une taupe quant à son sommeil n'avait pas du tout traversé l'esprit du Dubois. Il dut donc se battre avec le rouquin pour un bon cinq minutes avant de parvenir à le tirer complètement de ses rêves bucoliques.

« Dubois qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-Hermione va recevoir la potion d'un instant à l'autre... »

Aussitôt le jumeau enfila une cape et peigna à moitié ses cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts.

Les deux garçons n'échangèrent pas un mot lors du trajet.

Par jalousie peut-être. Ou à cause de l'heure de la journée. Ou parce que leur haleine ne faisait pas le poids contre le parfum légèrement floral de la jeune femme qu'ils aimaient tous deux.

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, voyant Pénélope au chevet d'un Percy encore pétrifié.

Madame Pomfresh glissait la potion dans la bouche de Miss-Teigne. Allaient-ils y aller en ordre croissant?

Les deux garçons soupirèrent violemment et prirent un siège aux côtés d'Hermione. Son visage était angélique dans ce sommeil forcé. Sa respiration calme, loin des craintes de la population entière de Poudlard.

Harry Potter était aussi sur un lit. Quelques parties de son corps ensanglantées. À ses côtés, le plus jeune garçon Weasley ronflait. Ce tableau pittoresque était agrémenté d'un minuscule Neville, les yeux ouverts, contemplant autour de lui toute la misère et toute l'euphorie de la victoire.

Une antithèse complète de l'existence même des sorciers.

« Pénélope... »

Olivier reconnut la voix de Percy et sut tout de suite que la Serdaigle avait gagné.

« Percy, je suis tellement heureuse que tu te sois enfin réveillé. »

Et ils se serrèrent l'un à l'autre telle une bouée de sauvetage. Cœur à cœur et enfin libérés.

Olivier se mordilla la lèvre et observa la scène de loin, à la fois jaloux de la facilité qu'ils avaient eu à se retrouver, à la fois confiant qu'il ne pouvait avoir halluciné les moments passés avec Hermione.

Le temps apporterait les réponses désirées.

;

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la Née-Moldu fit face à Fred et à Olivier. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle aurait voulu se lever pour mieux les contempler tous deux, mais une légère douleur dans son flanc la força à s'allonger de nouveau.

« Comment te sens-tu? demanda Olivier, son intonation devenant un flou gommé par l'appréhension d'enfin pouvoir lui parler.

-Un peu étourdie, avoua Hermione en riant légèrement.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Tous les trois, ajouta le rouquin soudainement très sérieux.

-Bien entendu. »

La sorcière ne comprenait pas vraiment l'engouement de discuter soudainement, mais sentit par le ton de Fred que c'était on ne peut plus sérieux. Elle inspira, les regardant tous les deux, s'arrêtant une mili-seconde de plus pour apprécier le visage d'Olivier.

« Olivier et moi avons eu la chance de discuter... Et nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que nous sommes tous deux amoureux de toi. »

Elle hocha la tête, se mordillant la lèvre de nervosité.

« Parfois quand je te regarde Hermione, mon cerveau recrée des scénarios qui me semblent familiers... Pourtant nous ne nous connaissions pas avant cette année. Je me demande si ce ne serait pas la preuve que nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre, le fait que je puisse voir notre futur... »

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se briser. Devrait-elle dire la vérité à Fred et risquer ainsi de troubler le cours du temps?

Peu importe le geste quelle choisirait de poser, la rupture ne se ferait pas facilement.

« Ce n'est pas le futur Fred. Ou plutôt, oui ça l'est, mais pour moi, c'est le passé. »

Elle se sentit étourdie et nauséeuse d'avoir prononcé ces mots, mais elle ne pourrait décemment les laisser dans le néant après avoir énoncé la vérité.

Les deux adolescents la contemplaient, sur le choc.

« J'ai eu la chance inouïe de retourner dans le temps, pour rebâtir ma vie... Le fait que ton cerveau se souvienne de moi dans le futur est incroyable, Fred... Tu as une magie extrêmement puissante.

-Ou je suis simplement complètement en amour avec toi comme un idiot.

-Ne dis pas ça...

-M'aimeras-tu un jour dans le futur? Est-ce que l'on se retrouve ensemble un jour? »

Comment pouvait-elle décemment répondre à cette question sans le détruire. Fred avait le regard luisant de larmes prêtes à tomber. Ce tableau déchirait le cœur d'Hermione. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle ne pouvait voir souffrir c'était lui, le farceur, le bout-en-train...

« Non. J'étais amoureuse de ton frère Ron... et il m'a brisé le cœur. »

Elle se tourna vers Olivier, croisant son regard triste. Lui prit la main, embrassant ses jointures.

« Et maintenant, j'ai rencontré véritablement Olivier... C'est lui que j'aime. Fred, nous sommes de merveilleux amis dans le futur. Nous rions beaucoup et... tu as une belle vie. Je te le promets. »

Il esquissa un maigre sourire et lui envoya la main, laissant les deux Gryffondor seuls. Il sut qu'il avait perdu et Fred préférait vivre sa défaite seul, loin des amoureux, loin du chaos, loin de George qui serait trop curieux. Il se dirigea vers la librairie.

Olivier se rapprocha de la sorcière qu'il aimait, la serrant contre lui. Caressant tendrement ses épaules. Embrassant son front. Elle était si belle.

Certes, il était déconcerté par ce qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre. Mais décida qu'il ferait confiance au futur, surtout s'il avait la chance incroyable de le partager avec elle.

Il avait une question, cependant, qui semblait le torturer. Il prit place sur l'extrémité du lit, plongeant son regard dans celui de la Née-Moldu.

« Hermione, j'ai une question à te poser. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras y répondre.

-Je t'écoute.

-La première fois de ton existence que tu m'as vu, m'as-tu trouvé beau? »

Il était mi-sérieux mi-euphorique. Peu importait la réponse, Olivier se doutait qu'Hermione rosirait de timidité et cette seule image suffirait à éponger son égo si cela devait avoir lieu.

« J'étais plus jeune que toi, mais le charme du Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor m'a tout de même frappé... »

À ces mots, elle déposa un tendre baiser sur la bouche du garçon qu'elle aimait.

Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Destinés à se retrouver, s'il y avait lieu de croire en une force supérieure à celle de la magie. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser lorsque quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière eux. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, honteux de s'être fait prendre.

Madame Pomfresh sortit de sa poche deux emballages de friandises.

« Chocogrenouilles ou Dragées, Miss Granger?

-Merci beaucoup Madame Pomfresh, je prendrai bien un Chocogrenouille. »

Un éclair de blanc, de violet, de bleu et une sensation de nausée. Sa peau semblait se tendre dans les airs, son cerveau s'embrouiller et elle déversa le maigre contenu de son estomac dans ce curieux tourbillon.

Hermione chercha à bouger, à trouver sa baguette, mais rien n'y fit.

Il lui fallut endurer cette sensation effroyable plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle n'atteigne un matelas, amortissant sa chute. De nouveau, elle s'évanouit.

;

_Chocogrenouilles. _Dumbledore était complètement fou.

Choisir ce mot comme mot de passe pour retrouver son ancienne vie... Comment avait-il pu?

Hermione frappa de pleine force dans le mur, brisant probablement un os ou deux dans sa main. Elle hurla. Aurait-elle pu au moins faire ce choix d'elle-même? La sorcière eut envie de pleurer, de crier, de s'arracher les cheveux de la tête.

Toute sa sérénité l'avait quitté lorsqu'elle avait compris ce qui devait probablement s'être passé.

Un bond dans le temps.

On cogna à la porte. Hermione essuya violemment les larmes recouvrant ses joues, prenant soins de ne pas utiliser la main qu'elle avait brutalement saccagé. Tom. Le bossu ne sembla pas remarquer les émotions confuses et intenses de la Née-Moldu car il chantonna en déposant le thé et l'édition des journaux du matin.

« Passez une belle journée Mamselle Granger. »

Il ferma derrière lui, boitant vers la prochaine chambre. La sorcière décida que de lire le journal la calmerait, lui permettant ainsi de trouver un plan de match. Elle prit une gorgée de thé et ses yeux analysèrent la page. Nouvelles lois au ministère... Changement de directeur des opérations à Azkaban... Nouveau spectacle de magie extrême à Londres... Puis, son cœur se décrocha. Le journal tomba au sol, montrant au grand jour le titre de la page 24.

_Olivier Dubois et Angelina Johnson: Des fiançailles à dos de balai! Signé Rita Skeeter_

Hermione refusa d'y croire, puis se mit à lire l'article. Se noyant dans les mots de cette folle. Se noyant jusqu'au point de non-retour.

Il l'avait oublié. Leur histoire. Leur 6e année passée sous le sombre règne de la Chambre des Secrets.

Alors Hermione fit ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Elle écrivit à Harry et Ron, leur demandant si elle pouvait les rejoindre. Elle conserverait la douleur, n'en dirait mot à personne et survivrait, probablement, à ce chaos auquel personne ne l'avait préparé.

FIN

(de cette fic)

* * *

><p><strong>Tuez-moi, allez-y. Je le mérite! De plus j'ai changé la fin ce matin car au départ je voulais une fin heureuse où ils se retrouvent dans le train et préparent leur été. Bref. Et je comptais faire une suite où ils se retrouvent en septième année avec Lupin qui se rappelle lui aussi d'Hermione, eheheh. MAIS NON. Je suis diabolique et je m'en excuse – d'ailleurs ce chapitre était pourri. Trop de description ugh. <strong>

**DONC avant que vous m'étrangliez, il y aura une suite à cette histoire. Oui, une suite. Se déroulant quelques années plus tard, donc Post-Poudlard. Je veux écrire les premiers chapitres avant de commencer à la poster, mais si vous êtes intéressés, ça sera sur vos écrans sous peu. ;D**

**Je tiens donc à remercier du fond de mon cœur chaque personne ayant commenté sur l'histoire, l'ayant lu. Sans vous j'aurais probablement arrêté d'écrire de la fanfiction, vous m'avez redonné goût d'écrire et ce n'est pas des blagues!**

**Merci encore une fois, en espérant vous retrouver dans quelques semaines pour lire la suite. :)**


End file.
